The Last Request
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong's request has everybody shocked. Will they follow his request?
1. The Request

**Chapter 1: The Request**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** June 2, 2017

* * *

"Appa!" "Appa!" "Good morning, Appa!"

So Ga In and So Yi Yeun, 5-year-old twin of So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul cheerfully greeted their father. The girl, Ga In, had a small bouquet of flowers in her hand while the boy, Yi Yeun, brought in a small basket of assorted fruits. Ga Eul followed them close with a small bag in hand.

"Hey, Appa's favorite children are here." Yi Jeong held out his hands for a hug.

The children put the things on the table in the middle of the room and went to hug Appa. Ga In first, then Yi Yeun. Yesterday, it was Yi Yeun first who hugged Appa before they went back home. Laughter broke among the three as Appa tickled them.

Ga Eul smiled at the sight in front of her. She took out the wilted flowers from the vase on the table and threw them away. She then put in the new ones. Next, she cut an apple into small pieces and put some green and purple grapes on a small plate. She, too, filled in a glass with the high quality of Himalayan mineral water.

"Hey, beautiful. Am I not going to get a hug from you?"

Ga Eul looked up at her husband and smiled. She then went to embrace him, careful not hurt the man. She was about to break the hug when he held on. Ga Eul ran her hands up and down his back. She held her tears. She had to be strong. She was not going to cry in front of her children, and especially in front of him.

"I miss you too, Yi Jeong," and kissed him. She then sat next to him as he held her hand.

"Appa, Omma brought apples, grapes, oranges, kiwi fruits, banana and many, many, many fruits. Omma said we must eat a lot of fruits," said the little girl.

"Yes, Appa. We will get healthy if we eat a lot of fruits. Appa must eat a lot of fruits too. We want Appa to get healthy faster," added the little boy.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul smiled widely at their children's words.

"OK. Who's going to feed Appa then?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Me." "Me." "No, me." "No, me."

The two argued and nudged each other. They then ran to the table to pick up the plate. Yi Yeun won and stuck out his tongue to his sister.

"Omma, Appa. Look at Yi Yeun." The girl stomped her feet in protest, earning small laughs from the parents.

"Ga In, you can bring Appa's water here," suggested Ga Eul, to which the little girl's face brightened up in an instant.

The twin brought the fruits and drink to Yi Jeong. Ga Eul stood up and gave way to them. She watched them feed their father. It was a playful time. No. It was an important, precious, playful time for all of them. Every single ticking second of it.

After snack time, the children sat near the father and they chatted away. Occasionally laughter erupted among them. It was a good family bonding time.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Annyeong, Mr. So, Mrs. So."

A doctor and a nurse came in. Ga Eul and the children quickly stood up and made way to the doctor and nurse.

"Annyeong Dr. Seol," replied the children. Ga Eul nodded to the doctor and nurse.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. So?" asked the doctor.

"Good. I'm feeling good. But this morning my head hurt."

"Yi Jeong…" Ga Eul's heart beat faster. They were there for a couple of hours now but he did not tell her about it. Both the children immediately held her hands. Ga Eul could feel them squeezing her hand a little tighter.

Yi Jeong looked at his wife and smiled at her.

"What time was it? And from the scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the least, how bad was it? How long did it last?"

"It was around 5.30 but was only for about 15, 20 minutes. It was I'd say a 5? 6?"

Ga Eul's jaw dropped.

"Yi Jeong… why didn't you call the doctor or nurse?" A 5 or 6 to Yi Jeong meant a 7 or 8.

"It was just for a few minutes and was tolerable."

"Yi Jeong…"

"Mr. So. From now on, whenever you have similar occurrences, please write them down. The time, duration, how bad they are, which part of the head and others. Nurse Kam will give you a record book after this. Rest well today. The next round of treatment is tomorrow."

"OK, Doctor. Thank you."

The doctor then checked his vitals and wrote the readings down on his chart record. The nurse then checked the IV tube on his right hand and changed the plaster.

"Doctor, when I grow up I want to be a doctor too."

It was Yi Yeun.

"Oh? That's great, Yi Yeun-shii. But you have to study diligently," commented the doctor. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul smiled at their son.

"I want to be a doctor too," added Ga In.

"That's great too, Ga In-shii. I'd love to be working with you but I'm going to be very old when that time comes."

The So couple and the nurse smiled upon hearing the doctor.

"But you will still work, right? Together we can help Appa," said Yi Yeun. Ga In nodded in agreement.

The whole room went silent.

A long five seconds later, "But I'll be too old to walk and hold syringes or anything. I'm sure you don't want to have me checked your Appa with me in that condition, right?" Dr. Seol needed to kill the uncomfortable silence.

Yi Yeon and Ga In looked at each other and nodded.

"We guess so," the girl said and pouted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there are other doctors who you can work with."

The twin grinned widely.

"I'll see you next time. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Doctor. Thank you." Both of the children bowed and waved to the doctor and nurse.

"Yi Yeun, Ga In, do you want to be a specialist or a general practitioner?" asked Appa.

"What is a specialist and a general practitioner, Appa?"

Yi Jeong laughed while Ga Eul had a smile.

"A specialist is a person who is very skilled and has special training in a specific area. For example, a heart specialist is the one who knows everything, well, almost everything, about the heart and its problems and how to treat the problems. A general practitioner is a medical doctor who treats chronic and acute illnesses. The doctor also provides preventive care and health education to the patients."

The children nodded although Ga Eul doubted they understood fully.

"I want to be a specialist." Ga In had raised up her right hand. "Leukemia."

"I want to be a specialist too." Yi Yeun followed suit. "Leukemia."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul stiffened but quickly recovered.

"Good choice. Then you two must follow the doctor's advice earlier. You must study diligently, arasso?"

"Arasso, Omma." Both answered in unison.

"Hey, you beat me today."

"Uncle Woo Bin. Aunt Ji Hye."

The four Sos turned to look at the door. Woo Bin and his lady friend entered the room with big smiles. The two children immediately ran to them.

"We missed Appa. That's why we came early," explained Ga In.

Woo Bin and Kim Ji Hye approached the bed.

"Mr. So, how are you today?" Woo Bin fist pumped his best friend.

"I'm good, and you?" replied Yi Jeong.

"As healthy as an ox but why are you still on the bed and looking pale and thin? Come on. The club is waiting."

"Woo Bin," reprimanded Ji Hye.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul smiled while Woo Bin hissed when Ji Hye pinched his forearm. The children, on the other hand, looked at the adults with confusion on their faces.

"That's alright, Ji Hye. Woo Bin is like that. He can't live a day without teasing me."

"Omma, I'm hungry," said Yi Yeun as he tugged Omma's skirt.

"I'm hungry too, Omma," added his twin.

"What? Already? We had breakfast before we came. Rice porridge and pancakes." The twin loved to eat. Just like their Omma.

"But Omma…"

"Omma don't bring any other food but the fruits."

"But Omma, I want a sandwich. Ga In wants a sandwich too."

"But…"

"Omma, please, Omma…." Both pouted cutely since they knew that Omma could never stand their pouts.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin held their laughs.

"Awww. Ga Eul, poor them. Let me take them to the café downstairs," offered Ji Hye.

"Yes, Omma. Yes, please."

"Ga Eul, why don't you go too? Hmmm. I heard the tea at the café is to die for. I'd like to try it." Yi Jeong held her hand.

"OK, Yi Jeong. I'll be back soon. Be good." She then leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Woo Bin, do you want anything?" asked Ji Hye.

"Just Americano if they have it. Thanks Ji Hye."

Woo Bin sat on the chair next to the bed after the ladies and children exited the room.

"Hey Mafia Prince. What's with the sad eyes? I'm sick but not dead yet."

"Yi Jeong…"

"But I can never lie to you, can I?"

Woo Bin nodded. He tried to be strong for the man on the bed.

"I wish it's me in this bed and not you, Yi Jeong."

"Woo Bin, please. Don't say that. I've accepted my fate. Really."

"But you have a family, Yi Jeong. Ga Eul, the twins, they need you. Me? I don't have anyone. This is so unfair."

"Woo Bin. You have your parents, the organization and you now have Ji Hye."

Woo Bin kept silent.

"Do you think she's the one?"

"What? I... I don't know."

Yi Jeong let out a heavy sigh.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Yi Jeong?"

"Woo Bin, are you still in love with my Ga Eul?"

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin straightened his back. What in the world was he saying?

"I'm alright with it, Woo Bin."

"Yi Jeong. What are you talking about? In love with Ga Eul? She's your wife, for God's sake."

"Hey, I said I'm alright if you love Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong, are you out of your mind? How can you be alright with another man in love with your wife? Though I'm not, and I have Ji Hye now."

"But you don't know if she's the one."

"Yes, now, but we're giving this relationship a try."

"I think Ji Hye is a nice girl. But can I be selfish?"

"Yi Jeong, what is going on? I don't understand." Woo Bin was going crazy.

"Woo Bin, I know you've loved Ga Eul since years ago. You said it yourself."

"What? I did not. When did I?"

 **Flashback**

Yi Jeong used the four years in Sweden to reflect on his life before and after Ga Eul came into it. He then decided that he loved it more with Ga Eul in it.

During the four years, he never failed to keep in contact with her. He had also entrusted Woo Bin to be his eyes and ears. He did not want any other man to pursue her. Every year on her birthday, he asked Woo Bin to take her out for dinner and bought beautiful, wonderful gifts for her. He was fortunate to have Woo Bin to take care of her.

It was two months after Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had come back from their studies that Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul to be his steady girlfriend and she agreed. Life was wonderful for the young couple. Ten months later, he proposed. They were to marry in a year.

It was one of the boys' night out. The F4 were at one of Woo Bin's posh nightclubs. They spent the time to catch up with everyone's life. It was their monthly routine. Two hours before midnight, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo went home, leaving just Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. By that time, Woo Bin was already drunk which baffled Yi Jeong since the former could usually hold his alcohol.

"Hey, Casanova," Woo Bin held out his glass of beer.

"Come on, Woo Bin. Time to go back. You've had enough."

"I hate you, do you know that?"

Yi Jeong stiffened.

"You… left her with me… asked me to take… care of her… and when you came back… you took her away… from me."

Woo Bin threw the glass to the floor, breaking it to pieces.

"I… hate you…Casanova…Yi Jeong…" Woo Bin now had his head on the table.

"She's the most… beautiful, kind… and wonderful… girl that I've… met." His hands hung low under the table.

"I… love her… I… love… Ga Eul…" and he was out.

Yi Jeong was still frozen. His heart thumped faster.

Woo Bin was in love with Ga Eul. His Ga Eul. Since when? And why did Woo Bin not tell him?

Now he knew why Woo Bin became a little distance when he announced that he was dating Ga Eul and that he had proposed to her. When he asked the Mafia Prince about it, Woo Bin just attributed it to his busy increasing work with his family's business and the organization.

Never did he think that it was because Woo Bin was in love with Ga Eul. But why did Woo Bin fall for her? Did Woo Bin not know that Ga Eul was his? Why would Woo Bin fall for Ga Eul knowing that Ga Eul only loved him, So Yi Jeong?

Would Woo Bin fall in love with Ga Eul if he had not asked the former to look after her all those four long years? Was it a wrong decision to let Woo Bin spent all those time with Ga Eul?

Yi Jeong wanted to scream his lungs out. Woo Bin was his 'brother', but Ga Eul was his bride-to-be. What was he supposed to do after this?

 **End of flashback**

Woo Bin's eyes widened.

He had kept this secret for so long thinking that the secret was going to die with him.

When he first realized that he loved Ga Eul, he tried so hard to resist and push it away for he knew that Ga Eul would only love one man and one man only. Her love was solely for Yi Jeong, his 'brother'. But the more he spent time with her, the more the love grew. It was wrong. It was so wrong. He had oftentimes scolded and reminded himself of that. But love had its own mind.

But Yi Jeong was his 'brother'. No. He could not hurt his 'brother'. Their brothers' code clearly stated that they don't go for another brother's girl. Wasn't the three Js' case so clear about what happened when the code was broken? And so, he was willing to sacrifice his love for Ga Eul. He was not going to take the risk. Yet, at the same time, it still hurt to see them together but he had to endure and pray hard that this love would go away.

Unfortunately, it didn't. He went back to his clubs and women. However, the carefree feeling was not there anymore. He wanted a serious relationship. He wanted to settle down. He wanted a woman but the one that he wanted was forbidden and so, he tried to find someone like her. It was so damned hard not to compare other women with her for she had set a standard so high as his future companion. But he had to try. He had to try. He had to try. He had to.

When the F3 teased him for being choosy and picky, he often defended himself by saying that a future Song wife should have certain criteria to fit in their world. She should have similar qualities or characteristics as Jan Di and Ga Eul. Only the best and tough ones were worth to step into their circle.

And now, Yi Jeong actually knew the real reason. Yi Jeong now knew about his love for Ga Eul. He felt so ashamed and guilty.

He then remembered how Yi Jeong became moody and snappy after that night. He did not know why but Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo said that it might be because of his parents' never-ending problems. But why was Yi Jeong snappy only at him? Yi Jeong also tried to avoid him. It happened for about a month before Yi Jeong went back to his usual self. He did not know why, but he was grateful that his 'brother' was back to normal.

So now, the secret was just between him and Yi Jeong.

"Woo Bin, I'm so sorry for all the wrong things that I've done to you, and I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done to me." Yi Jeong held his hand.

"Hey, you've done nothing wrong to me. I… I should be the one who should apologize." Woo Bin lowered his head.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I don't love her anymore. Not like a man loves a woman. I love her like a sister."

Yi Jeong smiled.

"You're such a liar, Woo Bin."

"Yi Jeong?"

"Woo Bin, I don't have much time and you know it too."

"Yi Jeong. We don't know that. It's not the doctors' power to say who lives for how long. It's…"

"But they said it's based on a history of long medical data."

"Still, Yi Jeong… you shouldn't be talking like this. You have to live, for Ga Eul, Ga In and Yi Yeun, and us. You have to fight it."

"Woo Bin, this is in my will but I'm going to tell you myself."

"Yi Jeong…"

"Since we were little, you're the one who's there for me, protecting me especially after Il Hyun hyung left. You tried your best to fulfill my wishes and requests. You took care of me. You worry about me more than my family. I'm very grateful to have you as my brother. But even if I'm sick and dying, I'm still a selfish man, Woo Bin."

"Don't say that. You're not selfish and you know that I'd die for you. I'd die for Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo too."

Tears gathered in both men.

"Woo Bin, after I die I want you to take care of my children."

"I will, Yi Jeong. Even if you don't tell me to, I'm still going to take care of them. We; Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Jan Di are going to take care of them. Don't you worry, Yi Jeong."

It was hard for Woo Bin to talk about it but Yi Jeong was adamant.

Tears rolled down his pale sunken cheeks.

"Thank you. But my last request is, Woo Bin, I want you to be my children's father…"

"I'll adopt them, I will."

"And Woo Bin, I want you to marry Ga Eul."


	2. The Revelation

**Chapter 2: The Revelation**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 3, 2017

* * *

"And Woo Bin, I want you to marry Ga Eul."

Woo Bin abruptly stood up from the chair, not believing what he had just heard.

"What in the world? What did you just say, Yi Jeong?"

"I want you to marry Ga Eul. I want you to be my children's father. I want you to look after them." Yi Jeong was firm though Woo Bin could hear a note of sadness in his voice.

"I know you're sick Yi Jeong, but I don't know that you're also sick in your head."

"Woo Bin, please hear me out." Yi Jeong was hopeful.

"No! I'm not having this conversation. You are obviously not in your right mind. We're never going to have this conversation. Ever!"

"Woo Bin, please."

Woo Bin turned around. It boggled his mind thinking about what Yi Jeong had said. Yes. He was willing to look after the children and to be their guardian or father-figure if that was what the man wished for. But to marry Ga Eul? What in God's name was running in his best friend's head? What on earth was the request all about?

Yes, he was still in love with Ga Eul, he had to admit. But he was also trying to forget her although it was so damned hard to do. He was willing to try and love Ji Hye and he was, though slowly, starting to feel it grew.

Ji Hye was a nice and kind lady. He met her at one of the events that his company organized. She was beautiful and smart. Her family was in the same business as his. Their construction company was the sixth largest in the country. Woo Bin had his men checked the background of the company and they were clean.

Woo Bin could say that it was attraction at first sight. When he saw her entered the convention hall where the event was held, his heart skipped a beat. Her smile reminded him of Ga Eul. The way she greeted people and laughed reminded him of Ga Eul. He never left his eyes on her. Ten minutes of eyeing her, he made the move and approached her. Fate must be on his side. She shared the same interests in designs and architecture and those made them clicked right away. It was a night to remember.

Days after, he contacted her and asked her out. Formal casual discussions on future collaborations between their companies were his first excuse but as they frequently met, they became more comfortable with each other. A few months into the friendship, the relationship turned serious and they moved a step up and were in that zone between being friends and a couple but heading more toward the latter, although he needed to completely get a certain lady out of his heart.

But now? What was Yi Jeong thinking to ask him to marry Ga Eul? Why?

How did Yi Jeong come to that? Wasn't he the most jealous guy in the world? Woo Bin remembered Yi Jeong's request to ward off any possible pursuers of Ga Eul when he was in Sweden. Each time they had a video call, Yi Jeong never failed to remind him about it. Even when he came back from Sweden and the F4 went out with Ga Eul and Jan Di, Yi Jeong would always be next to Ga Eul. He would be cautious of any man nearby. If possible, he did not want any guy to lay eyes on her that Ji Hoo once teased him to just lock Ga Eul up in a room and never let her out of it for the rest of her life.

What happened to that So Yi Jeong? How could he be so casual in asking another man to marry his wife after he was gone? How could he nonchalantly say that he was OK with another man loving his wife? And what would Ga Eul say to it? Had he discussed this with her? What would their friends say? Would they accept this crazy will of the man? Why would he put this into his will?

Woo Bin shook his head and tuned out Yi Jeong's calls for him.

"Appa! Uncle Woo Bin!" "Appa! Uncle Woo Bin!"

Woo Bin was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ga In and Yi Yeun's voices from the outside of the room. He quickly glanced at Yi Jeong and saw that the man was adjusting his position on the bed and wiped away his tears. Woo Bin then went to open the door.

"Uncle Woo Bin. They don't have Americano at the canteen. But Aunt Ji Hye bought green tea. Omma told Aunt Ji Hye that Uncle loves green tea." It was Yi Yeun.

Woo Bin stiffened. A flash of a vision of him and Ga Eul during their outings years ago came to mind. Whenever they went out, he would always order a mug of green tea. But he loved her green tea the most.

Woo Bin turned a bit to look at Yi Jeong who gave out a small smile.

"Thank you, Yi Yeun. Thanks, Ji Hye." Woo Bin took the cup from the boy and approached Ji Hye. He then leaned to kiss her on the cheek, surprising the lady. Yi Yeun and Ga In smiled widely while Ga Eul lowered her head and smiled. Yi Jeong was still smiling although Woo Bin understood why.

"Appa, here's the tea. Appa is right. The tea is great." Ga In handed a cup to Yi Jeong.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Yi Jeong gently caressed her daughter's soft cheek.

"Ji Hye, something came up. I have to go. I'll get my driver to send you home later if you want to stay longer."

"Oh? I'll come with you," said Ji Hye.

"Sorry, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, kids. We'll come again, soon." Ji Hye hugged Ga Eul and the children and waved to Yi Jeong.

"I'll see you next time, Yi Jeong. See you all later." Woo Bin felt awkward and uncomfortable by the way Yi Jeong looked at him. He, too, tried to avoid eye-contact with Ga Eul.

The four So members waved goodbye.

Not long after, the twin took a nap on the sofa. Ga Eul kissed her children's forehead and went to Yi Jeong's right side of the bed.

"Yi Jeong, you must be tired. Rest, now."

Yi Jeong took her hands and pulled her closer. "Lie down next to me, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong?"

"I sleep better when you're beside me. The pain goes away when you're with me. Please, my love."

"Yi Jeong, are you in pain right now?" Ga Eul was getting worried. "Should I call the doctor or nurse?"

He shook his head although Ga Eul could see him winced from the pain.

"Are you sure, Yi Jeong?"

He smiled at her and pulled her hand again. He then slowly shifted a little to make space for her. Ga Eul carefully laid next to him and placed a hand on his waist. He automatically held her tight.

"I love the smell of your hair." It was cherry blossom scented. His and her favorite.

"I love the smell of your perfume." It was also cherry blossom. Their favorite.

"I love you, Ga Eul," and kissed atop her head. Ga Eul pushed back her tears.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong," and brought his hand up and kissed the back of it.

"How long has it been?" He was referring to the illness.

"Coming to a year."

 **Flashback**

"Yi Jeong, why aren't you eating?" Ga Eul watched him play with his fork and food.

"I just don't feel like it. No appetite."

"But Appa, Omma's jjajangmeon is the best," claimed Yi Yeun, and Ga In nodded in agreement and added, "The best."

"Are you OK?" Ga Eul began to worry. This was not the first time that Yi Jeong did not eat and he was losing some weight, fast. He, too, was always tired.

"I… I'm OK. Just some headaches."

"You must eat, Yi Jeong, at least a few bites. I'll get you an aspirin." She was about to stand up but Yi Jeong held her hand and shook his head.

"I just need to rest and sleep and I'll be alright."

"Yi Jeong ..."

* * *

"Hey, why aren't you asleep yet?"

Ga Eul went to her husband who was looking straight at the ceiling above their bed. She then sat at the edge of the bed, next to him. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yi Jeong? Are you having a fever? Come on. Let's go to the clinic. Or do you want me to call Ji Hoo Sunbae or Jan Di?"

He shook his head.

"I've taken an aspirin. I'll be fine."

"Yi Jeong ..."

"I'll be OK, Ga Eul. I promise. I'm just tired. Work is piling up at the Museum and the ministry wants three pieces for its biannual auction. I've been working on them when I don't have meetings."

"But…" She also noticed that his face was pale.

He then pulled her down. Her head laid against his chest. He wrapped his hands around her tightly.

"Sleep with me, Ga Eul. Only you can calm me and make my headaches go away."

"Yi Jeong ..."

* * *

"Hello. Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"..."

"What? When? How? Why? Where? Where is he now?" Ga Eul started to panic.

"..."

"I'm on my way. Thank you."

"Hello! Jan Di! It's Yi Jeong! He collapsed at the Museum. They are taking him to the hospital." Ga Eul was already crying as the driver took her to the hospital. The children were with her parents. The elder Chus came and took them to the Aquaria earlier that morning.

"What do you mean which hospital? Your hospital. Please, Jan Di. Please inform Ji Hoo Sunbae and Jun Pyo Sunbae and I'll call Woo Bin Sunbae."

The call was from Yi Jeong's personal assistant Mr. Jung Jong Hwa. Yi Jeong and he were on their way to a meeting on another floor when Yi Jeong suddenly threw up, wobbled and fell to the floor. Mr. Jung tried to wake him up but he was already unconscious. The loyal assistant immediately called for security and ambulance before calling her.

Ga Eul was baffled. What was happening to her husband? Was it too much stress at work? Did he skip his meals again? Were his headaches more frequent and worsening? Ga Eul was going out of her mind thinking about her husband.

She prayed hard that it was only a one-time occurrence and when he woke up, she was going to make him eat his meals.

* * *

"Jan Di. Where is he? Where's Yi Jeong? Where's my husband?" Ga Eul shook Jan Di's shoulder the moment they met at the hospital.

"Ga Eul! Calm yourself. He's in the emergency room. Ji Hoo Sunbae is in there."

Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had not arrived. Jun Pyo was in a meeting outside of the city and Woo Bin was also in a meeting with his father.

Ga Eul embraced her best friend tightly and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm scared, Jan Di. Yi Jeong… he… he's not been well these few weeks. I… I'm not…"

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. He'll be alright. He'll be alright. Maybe it's just extreme fatigue. Don't worry. He'll be alright." Jan Di rubbed the crying Ga Eul's back up and down to calm her.

Thirty minutes later Ji Hoo and another doctor came out of the emergency room. Ji Hoo nodded to the doctor and approached the two best friends.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae. How's Yi Jeong? What's going on?" Ga Eul held Ji Hoo's arms.

"He's sleeping now but we've taken some blood for further tests. The result should be out tomorrow, the earliest. Ga Eul, how is Yi Jeong lately? I see that he lost a lot of weight and the last time we met was two weeks ago. That's drastic loss of weight."

"I… He's been sick, on and off. Tired, didn't eat much, dizziness, fever and… constant headaches too. I asked him to go for a check-up but he refused. What happened to him, Ji Hoo Sunbae? Is it stress? Fatigue?"

"Maybe, from what you mentioned but we'll need to wait for the blood test result to know the details. Let's hope that it is just stress."

But Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was holding some facts back. She did not want to ask further. It was better that they waited for the test result.

"Can I see Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo Sunbae?" Ga Eul further asked.

"Yes, sure but he's sleeping."

"Thank you. I… I want to be there when he wakes up."

Ji Hoo nodded and led the two ladies in.

Ga Eul's heart broke when she saw her husband. His face was pale and he looked very tired. More than when he left the house this morning. An IV tube was attached to his hand.

"Yi Jeong. Please get healthy soon. I love you." She whispered into his right ear and kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Where… where am I?"

Ga Eul and the twin, the F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul's parents quickly stood up from their seats.

"Yi Jeong." "Appa." "Appa." "Yi Jeong."

"Appa, Appa's at Shinhwa Hospital." Yi Yeun said. He held his Appa's right hand while Ga In held the left.

"Appa, Appa fell down. Ga In got scared," claimed the little girl.

"Ga Eul ..."

"I'm here, Yi Jeong. I'm here." Ga Eul went closer and leaned down to drop him a light kiss.

Yi Jeong then looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him. All wore a worried expression.

"Hey bro, that was a scare. Please don't do that again." It was Woo Bin.

"Yes. You scared the hell out of us," added Jun Pyo.

"Ouch!" Jan Di had smacked his arm. "What was that for?" he scowled at her.

"Language. The children," scolded Jan Di.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Yi Jeong, how are you feeling?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Better. How long was I out?"

"Nearly 8 hours."

"Oh... I'm sorry that I worry everybody. I was just too tired and stressed out from work."

"All of us should go for a vacation. What about New Caledonia? Yi Jeong, you need fresh ocean air," suggested Woo Bin.

"Yes, please. Appa, can we go there? Please, Appa."

"Yes. Please, Appa."

The twin was already clapping their hands and pleading.

"Yi Yeun, Ga In. Appa is still not well. Let Appa gets stronger first, OK?" said Mrs. Chu.

"Awww, Halmoni. We want to go to New… New… New where, Uncle Woo Bin?" asked Ga In, to which everybody in the room laughed.

"New Caledonia, sweetheart," answered Woo Bin.

"Yes, New Caledonia. I love beaches. Yi Yeun loves beaches too. Omma and Appa love beaches also. Right, Omma? Appa?"

"Yes, sweetheart. We'll go when Appa is better," promised Yi Jeong.

Both the twin clapped as they jumped and danced excitedly.

An hour later everybody began to say goodbye and promised to come and visit tomorrow. Ji Hoo was the last one left.

"Hey, Ji Hoo. Can I talk to you for a while?"

Ji Hoo looked at his watch. "OK. My round is in another half an hour." He then sat on the chair next to the bed.

"The blood test. Tomorrow's the result, right?"

"The earliest, yes."

"Should I be afraid of it? Should I prepare myself for it?"

"What do you mean, Yi Jeong?"

"I… I'm sick, Ji Hoo. I've been searching on the Internet for the symptoms that I'm having."

"Yi Jeong? You should have come to me, or Jan Di, or any other doctor."

"I… I just don't want to worry all of you, especially Ga Eul."

"This search that you did. What did you find?" Ji Hoo prayed hard that Yi Jeong would not believe whatever results that he had found on the World Wide Web.

"A few…"

"Such as?"

Yi Jeong held his gaze on Ji Hoo. He gulped hard and tried to be strong.

"Cancer…"

"Yi Jeong!" Ji Hoo was taken aback.

"I'm afraid, Ji Hoo. I'm afraid if it's true." Tears had betrayed him as they trailed down his sunken pale cheeks.

Ji Hoo immediately leaned forward and embraced him.

"We don't know that, Yi Jeong. Please don't think about it. Please. Let's hope that it's just fatigue. Please don't think about it." Ji Hoo had to hold his own tears.

"What will happen to my children, my Ga Eul? I want to see them happy. I want to see my children grow up. I want to live longer until I'm old."

Ji Hoo lost to his tears.

"Yi Jeong. Stop. Why are you talking like this? Don't believe what you read, Yi Jeong."

"I'm scared, Ji Hoo."

"Don't be because it's not true. It's not true."

The two best friends held on to each other. One, pouring his heart out while the other tried hard to console him.

Tomorrow would be the most important day of their lives. Tomorrow might change their lives forever. They prayed that it would not come to that point.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr. So. Mrs. So."

Yi Jeong slumped back on his chair as Ga Eul hugged him, crying hard.

It was confirmed. It was acute lymphoid leukemia.

"I'm so sorry Mr. So, Mrs. So." The doctor said again.

"We'll start your treatment…."

Yi Jeong had tuned out all that the doctor was saying.

He felt like his heart stopped forever. He felt like darkness immediately clouded him and everybody around him. He was still young. He had a family to look after. He had his loving wife and beautiful children to live with. He had plans for them. He wanted to grow old with her and watch their children grow up and have their own families.

He did not deserve this illness. Why him? What wrong had he done that he was robbed of happiness? Or was this a punishment for all his wrong deeds years ago before Ga Eul came into his life? But he had repented and left his old self long ago. He was a good husband and a good father now. Why was God so unfair to him? Why, oh why, God?

Ga Eul hung onto him, still crying hard. She felt as if her soul had left her body, her heart crushed after it was stabbed over and over and over. Why him? Why Yi Jeong? Why her So Yi Jeong? How did the illness come to him? How? All those symptoms of him not being well, they were the symptoms of leukemia? Why God why? Please, not her Yi Jeong. Not her husband. She still needed him to be with her until the end of time. Why was God so cruel to him? To her? To their children? To them? Why strip away the happiness that surrounded them?

"Yi Jeong ..."

"Ga Eul ..."

* * *

They decided not to tell the twin yet. The children were still too young to understand about the illness and they did not want Yi Yeun and Ga In to feel sad. They would wait for a better right time to inform the two.

The news devastated everyone. Jun Pyo ordered for another blood test and demanded that an oversea lab did the test. He did not want to believe it and Woo Bin agreed. This could not be happening. Yi Jeong was still young and healthy prior to the sickness episodes. How could he suddenly have the illness? "It is impossible," he firmly stated. He threatened to sue the hospital for the misdiagnosis. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, was a little calmer than the two. On the day that Yi Jeong fainted, the other doctor had mentioned to him the possibility of a serious illness. They had discussed some possibilities but he told himself not to believe it until the result came out. Nothing was confirmed until he saw it in black and white.

Jan Di immediately hugged Ga Eul and the two best friends cried and cried. She could not imagine how life after this would be for Ga Eul and the children. But she promised that she and the others would help her and Yi Jeong to their best. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo would get the best doctors for Yi Jeong. Furthermore, since he was still young and together with the correct treatment, his chances of survival would be high.

Every one of them prayed that he would be free of the illness and continued his wonderful life with his wife, children and friends.

* * *

For the first two months, Yi Jeong became quiet and reserved. It was hard for him to accept the fact. Numerous times Ga Eul found him on the balcony of their bedroom late at night watching the dark space outside, talking to himself, talking to the power above. Pleading for the illness to go away, pleading for a second chance to be healthy and live life happily with his family. Ga Eul cried in silent as she watched him. Oftentimes when she could not stand his cry, she went up to him and embraced him as they cried their hearts out.

Ga Eul had to be strong for him and for the children. She was patient in looking after him. She never missed to accompany him to the hospitals for the treatments. She did everything in her might to make him happy and to give him the moral support and love that he needed the most. She never failed to motivate him and tell him to be strong and positive and to fight the illness. She never failed to remind him that he would be free of this agony and pain.

But she was only human. She wished that she could trade places with him. Her heart was still soft and fragile. How many times had she cried thinking of him when she was alone? How many times tears had fell when she heard him cried and growled and moaned in pain after the treatments? Her heart could not take it but she had to endure though most of the times, she failed to tell her heart to be strong. No! She must be strong! For him and for their children!

The F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul's parents were also there with him, providing him their best help and tried to stray him away from negative thoughts and sadness. They acted as if he was well, like he used to. But when the F3 was just among themselves, Woo Bin often broke down and cried. Yi Jeong was the closest to him. The news of his illness broke Woo Bin the most. He still could not believe it and refused to do so.

Six months into the treatments, the twin started to question their Appa's condition. It saddened them to see Appa on the bed and getting worse despite the countless trips to the hospital. Why was Appa always having a fever and throwing up? They missed playing with Appa. They missed Appa's vibrant self and teases. They missed Appa.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul called the twin into their bedroom one night. It was time to tell them the truth. Yi Yeun and Ga In laid on each side of Appa on the big vast bed while Ga Eul sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yi Yeun, Ga In. Omma and Appa are going to tell you something important."

The two 4-year-old children looked at Appa and Omma.

"What is it, Appa?" asked Yi Yeun.

"Are we going on a vacation, Appa? Appa's been sick for a long time now. Appa needs a vacation. Uncle Woo Bin said so. Where is it Omma? New… New…" asked Ga In.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul smiled at them.

"New Caledonia, sweetheart," answered Ga Eul.

"Yes, New Caledonia."

Yi Jeong lightly pinched his daughter's nose. "No, Ga In. We're not going for a vacation, yet."

The little girl pouted and so did her twin brother.

"It's about Appa."

Both children focused on Appa.

"Appa is sick. You know that right?"

Both slowly nodded. "But Appa will get better soon." It was Ga In and Yi Yeun nodded again, in agreement.

"Do you know why Appa is sick?" asked Yi Jeong again.

"Appa has a fever and tummy ache." It was Yi Yeun this time and Ga In agreed.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she lightly nodded. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Appa has leukemia. It's an illness that is worse than a fever and tummy ache."

"Appa?" both twins cried in unison.

"What is leukemia, Appa?" asked Yi Yeun. He knew that Ga In was also clueless about it.

"It's something to do with Appa's blood. Appa's blood is not normal like yours or Ga In's or Omma's or anyone else's."

"How did Appa get it, Appa? Did Appa get bitten by a mosquito or insect?" Ga In was curious.

"No, sweetheart. It is not from an insect bite but Appa don't know why and how Appa got it. It just suddenly came."

"Can Uncle Ji Hoo or Aunt Jan Di make Appa's blood normal again?" Yi Yeun wanted to know more.

"They're trying so. That's why Appa have to go to the hospital regularly for treatments. But Appa will continue to be tired and like this during the treatment. It might take a long time for Appa to heal. Hopefully, it won't."

Yi Yeun and Ga In hugged their Appa.

"Poor Appa. We want Appa to get better and healthier soon. We miss playing and going out with Appa."

"Yes, Appa. Get well soon, Appa. We love you, Appa."

Ga Eul held her tears and so did Yi Jeong.

"Appa am sorry, sweetheart. Appa am sorry but Appa love you two too."

He wanted to tell more but could not. Tonight, it would be enough to tell them about the name of his illness. He did not have the heart to tell them more, to tell them that he might not be long with them. Yi Jeong hugged his children tighter.

 **End of flashback**

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul lifted her head a little and kissed him.

"Ga Eul, do you trust me?"

"Yi Jeong?"

"Trust me that I will never forget you. Even though I'm far, I will always be yours."

"Yi Jeong?"

"When you need me, just talk to me. Whatever it is that you wanted to say, I'll be here to listen to you."

"Yi Jeong? Please…" Tears trickled down her cheeks and she tightened her hold on him.

"When I'm gone, please don't cry. This is all fated. This is what He wants. Please don't be sad, my love. I'll always be here with you." He touched her chest, over her heart.

"Yi Jeong…stop…"

"There's only one thing that I ask: trust me. My heart and your heart. They are one now. They are sealed together with God as the witness. I will never forget you. Trust me."

"Why are you talking like this, Yi Jeong?"

"Please forgive me for all of my wrongdoings, Ga Eul. All those cruelties and sadness that I've inflicted upon you. Please forgive me. I'm not perfect, Ga Eul. I'm sorry."

"Yi Jeong. You've done nothing wrong to me. You are perfect to me. Please don't do this, Yi Jeong. Please…"

"Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for being my wife. Thank you for giving me, two beautiful wonderful children."

"Yi Jeong…please don't say it anymore… you're scaring me." She placed a palm over his mouth but he lightly bit it and smiled. He then kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to cry anymore. Please don't cry. Please don't be sad. I'll be sad if I see you cry and sad. You'll only make our children sad and cry. Please be strong, my love."

"Yi Jeong…" tears fell like waterfall rushing down crashing on the rocks down under. "Please…"

"I will always pray for you and our children. I will always pray for our family's happiness. I wish that everything is perfect for you and our children… even when I'm gone…I want you to have a perfect, wonderful life." He wiped her fallen tears away, only to be immediately replaced by new ones.

"Yi Jeong ..."

"I want you to know that my life is complete with you and our children here with me. Thank you for loving me, Ga Eul. Thank you for giving me the best time of my life. Thank you for coming into my life."

Ga Eul cried harder. What was happening? Why was he talking like this was going to be his last day? Was he giving up? No! He must not!

She held him tighter.

"Ga Eul my love." He placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He then placed a hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry if I might not be here when our new baby comes. I'm sorry."


	3. The Day

**Chapter 3: The Day**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 15, 2017

* * *

"I'm sorry if I might not be here when our new baby comes. I'm sorry."

"Yi Jeong, please don't say that. You are going to be here with us. You are going to be with me in that delivery room. Our baby, your baby wants to meet its Appa. You must be here to change the baby's diapers, to help me feed the baby, bathe the baby and care the baby. You must be here to see the baby grow and go to school. You must be here to scold him or her whenever he or she comes back late from dates. You must be here to see the children's graduations and advise them about what careers they should take. At least one of them should continue with your art and pottery. You must be here for their weddings and to greet your grandchildren. You must be here, Yi Jeong. I… I don't want to hear any more of these negative talks, Yi Jeong. Please."

Ga Eul buried her face into his chest. Her fist clenched tightly as tears drenched his shirt. She tried to keep her voice low as she did not want to awaken the children. Her whole body shook from her cry. Yi Jeong held her tightly.

He inhaled as deeply as he could. Tears had already fallen. Everything that his wife had said, did she not know how badly that he wanted those too? He wanted to be there with them, his family, forever. He wanted to die an old happy man. He wanted to die in her arms.

But this illness. Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo; they knew that it had worsened as the days went by. He had accepted his fate. He had accepted though painfully, literally and physically, that his days might not be as long as he wanted. He could also see it in the eyes of the doctors and nurses.

He kissed the side of Ga Eul's head.

"I'm so sorry, Ga Eul."

And she cried harder.

* * *

Woo Bin was in his office, facing the glass window with a faraway look.

"Yi Jeong, why? Are you giving up already? Please, don't stop praying. I'm not ready to let you go and live without you. We've promised to grow old together, don't you remember? You can't break your promise, Yi Jeong."

He buried his face into his palms, elbows on the knees.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Immediately, he leaned up and wiped his tears. He turned the chair around and picked up a pen, pretending to read the document in front.

"Come in!"

His secretary opened the door.

"Ga Eul?"

His heart thumped faster. Even though she looked a little paler, she was still beautiful.

"Woo Bin Sunbae." Ga Eul bowed to him. "I'm sorry to come unannounced. I… I don't know what to do. I… I needed to talk to someone. I…" her voice was shaky.

Woo Bin stood up and approached her. He braved himself, held her arm and led her to the leather sofa in the middle of the office.

"Let's sit down first."

Once Ga Eul was seated, Woo Bin filled in a crystal glass with mineral water and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

Ga Eul placed the empty glass on the coffee table. Her head lowered and she played with her fingers.

Woo Bin waited until she was ready to talk. He was anxious on what she wanted to say. She never came to his office alone. In fact, she had never been to his office.

"Woo Bin Sunbae," she lifted her head to look at him. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"I… Yi Jeong… I…"

Woo Bin froze when Ga Eul suddenly hugged him and cried. A minute after, he brought up his hands and hugged her back.

"Let it out, Ga Eul. Let it all out."

His heart ached to see her this way.

A few minutes later, the cry turned to small sobs and she broke the hug.

"Woo Bin Sunbae… I… I don't know where else to go, who to talk to. I… I can't go to Jan Di. She's busy at work, and so is Ji Hoo Sunbae. I… I've never talked to Jun Pyo Sunbae about serious matters and… and my parents, I… I don't want to worry them. But… I… I'm sorry, Woo Bin Sunbae. You are busy too. I shouldn't have come. I'm just disturbing you. I'll leave now."

She was about to stand up when Woo Bin gently held her hand.

"It's alright, Ga Eul. You can talk to me anytime you wanted to. Like before." He was referring to those years when Yi Jeong was in Sweden.

* * *

During those years, the frequent meetings and check-ups on her made them closer. They would tease each other about Yi Jeong and the girls whom Woo Bin liked to flirt with. She felt comfortable with him. Then she felt something for him.

She knew that she cared for Woo Bin. Despite his Mafia Prince title, she found that he was a very kind and caring man. He would not hesitate to help and protect people around him, especially his friends. As they often met, she became confused about her feeling for him. What was it? Was it affection or was it, love? But she loved Yi Jeong. It was not possible to love Woo Bin like she loved Yi Jeong. No. It could not be that kind of love.

Furthermore, Woo Bin cared for her since she was Yi Jeong's girlfriend. Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin to look after her. Would they be close like this if Yi Jeong did not go to Sweden? But sometimes, out of the blue, during their many conversations, Woo Bin blurted out that he loved her, startling her but he immediately brushed them off saying that he was just joking and he did not want to die in the hands of a jealous Yi Jeong. However, her heart did wonder and she, too, questioned her feeling for this best friend of her boyfriend.

No. She must be crazy to think that this feeling for Woo Bin was beyond the love of a sister to a brother and vice versa. Moreover, she could and would never betray Yi Jeong and Woo Bin would rather die than betray his best friend.

When Yi Jeong came back and as promised, she was the first person that he sought for, right there and then she knew that her whole heart and love were for only one person and one person only. It was solely for So Yi Jeong and her love for Woo Bin was the love of a sister to a big brother.

* * *

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"Tell me what is in your mind, Ga Eul."

Tears threatened to stain her already wet cheeks again.

"Yi Jeong… I… I feel like he has lost the will to fight. I don't like it. I… I'm scared, Woo Bin Sunbae. I don't know what to do. What can I do? What should I do? I'm scared, Woo Bin Sunbae."

"What did he do, Ga Eul?" Worry was evident in Woo Bin's eyes. It broke his heart to hear about Yi Jeong and to see Ga Eul cry.

"His eyes, expressions, things he said to me about him going away and… and since yesterday he didn't want to take his pills. We had to force him."

Woo Bin closed his eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled. No. This was not the So Yi Jeong whom he knew. This was not their So Yi Jeong.

"Maybe the pills are making him sick or in pain? Maybe his body has become immune to the pills? What did the doctors say? Ji Hoo? Jan Di? Are they considering changing his treatments?"

"I… I don't know… I'm such a bad wife." Her sobs became louder.

"No, Ga Eul. Don't say that. You're the most wonderful wife. Yi Jeong is the luckiest man to have you."

"I don't know what to do, Woo Bin Sunbae."

"I'll talk to him. We'll go to the hospital right now."

He then took her hands and gently caressed them to ease her worry.

"Woo Bin."

Both startled and looked at the door. Ga Eul pulled back her hands.

"Ji Hye."

Woo Bin stood up and went to her. She looked at Woo Bin and Ga Eul quizzically.

"Ga Eul? What's wrong?"

They approached Ga Eul. Ji Hye then sat next to her.

"I… I just wanted to talk to someone about Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong usually listens to Woo Bin Sunbae. I… I thought Woo Bin Sunbae can help."

"Oh. How is Yi Jeong? Are you here on your own? The twin?"

"He's not doing so well. The children are with my parents at home. I came by taxi."

"You should have called me. I can give you a lift," said Ji Hye as she held Ga Eul's hands.

"I don't want to burden you, Ji Hye. But thank you."

"Ji Hye, did I forget something? Are we going out for lunch?" asked Woo Bin.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to surprise you. You've been working hard these past few days and not eating much. I'm thinking a good hearty lunch would help. I don't want you to get sick, Woo Bin."

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin questioningly. Now that Ji Hye had mentioned it, she realized that Woo Bin had dark circles under his eyes. Woo Bin gave Ga Eul a small smile. She felt guilty for further burdening him.

"I'm so sorry to take your time, Woo Bin Sunbae. I'm sorry, Ji Hye. I'll take my leave."

"Ga Eul, we'll go to the hospital after lunch," Woo Bin offered.

"No. That's alright, Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hye. I don't want to be the third wheel. Besides, Yi Jeong must be waiting for me and I asked my parents to take the twin to the hospital too."

"Then let us drop you off at the hospital on our way to lunch." Woo Bin did not want to let Ga Eul go on her own in that condition.

"Yes, Ga Eul," added Ji Hye.

A couple of seconds later, Ga Eul nodded.

The drive to the hospital was filled with Ji Hye and Woo Bin's conversations. Occasionally they asked Ga Eul about her pregnancy and the children. They tried not to make her sadder or more worried about Yi Jeong's condition.

"Ga Eul, I'll come visit when I can. I'll try and talk to Yi Jeong. Don't worry, OK? You need to look after yourself too. The baby wouldn't want Omma to be sad."

"OK, Woo Bin Sunbae. Thank you. Thank you too, Ji Hye."

"Goodbye, Ga Eul." Ji Hye waved at her.

* * *

"Poor Ga Eul," commented Ji Hye after the car left the hospital.

"She's so strong. I don't know if I can be that strong."

"Oh?"

"No. Sorry, Woo Bin. I don't mean it like that. I don't want you to get sick. I mean, Ga Eul is such a strong lady given the situation with Yi Jeong, her pregnancy, and the twin to look after. How does she do it? Surely she must feel sad and all."

"Ji Hye…" Woo Bin felt a tug in his heart.

"Ga Eul is a strong woman and a wonderful, amazing lady. She has always been. Yi Jeong is lucky and fortunate to have her." His mind went to those yesteryears.

Ji Hye watched Woo Bin as he fixed his eyes on the road but somehow, she knew that his mind was wandering to some other places. The vision of Woo Bin holding Ga Eul's hands earlier in the office came to mind. She knew that Woo Bin and Ga Eul were close friends, but that was the first time that she saw them holding hands.

"Woo Bin," called the lady.

No answer.

"Woo Bin," her voice, a little raised.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, Ji Hye?" he turned briefly to look at her.

"Do… do you like Ga Eul?" She just had to ask.

"Ji Hye?" Woo Bin was taken aback.

"Do you like Ga Eul?"

"Of course, I do. She's one of my closest friends, like Jan Di. Yi Jeong asked me to look after her when he was in Sweden. Have I told you that?" Woo Bin gave her a smile.

Ji Hye nodded a little.

Woo Bin then talked about other things to divert, himself especially, from thinking about his best friend's wife.

* * *

"Doctor, I want to go home."

"Mr. So?" Dr. Seol stopped writing on Yi Jeong's chart and looked at the man on the bed.

"I feel suffocated here. It's been two weeks. I want to go home."

"But you're still under your treatment, Mr. So."

"I want to go home. Why can't I do it at home?"

"The equipment, medications and…"

"Bring them to my house then."

"But Mr. So…"

"If you don't let me, then I'll tell Gu Jun Pyo."

"Mr. So…"

"Yi Jeong."

"Ji Hoo." "Dr. Yoon."

Ji Hoo walked into the room and approached the two men.

"What's going on?"

"Dr. Seol won't let me go home, Ji Hoo."

"Dr.?"

"Mr. So's treatment is until Friday, Dr. Yoon. Three more days."

"Yi Jeong? It's three more days and then you can go home."

"I'm tired, Ji Hoo. I want to go home. I want to be on my bed. I want to be with my Ga Eul and children and I want to look after Ga Eul. She's not feeling well."

Ji Hoo had to tell his heart not to break. Yi Jeong looked frustrated and his whining made him looked like a child.

"Dr. Seol, do you mind if I talk to Mr. So alone?"

"OK, Dr. Yoon. Mr. So, I'll see you later. Don't forget to take your medicine."

Yi Jeong frowned at the doctor.

When Ji Hoo was sure that the doctor had left, he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Where are Ga Eul and the twin?" asked Ji Hoo.

"At home. Ga Eul was not feeling well yesterday. I told her not to come if her condition stays the same. We don't want to stress her and the baby, and I want to go home and care for her."

Ji Hoo slowly nodded.

"I miss them…" it was a low whisper but Ji Hoo could hear him.

"But how are you going to take care of her if you're not well yourself?"

"I… I am well now."

"But you just said earlier that you are tired, Yi Jeong."

"But… but…"

"Yi Jeong, I understand that you miss them and you want to look after Ga Eul. But not today. Just three more days, Yi Jeong and you can go home."

Ji Hoo saw his best friend fisted his hands and thinking hard on what to say. It broke his heart to see Yi Jeong feeling sick and helpless.

"And what's this I hear? You're not taking your pills?"

"I don't like them. They taste bitter and I don't think they work anymore. The pain doesn't go away, Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo abruptly straightened his posture, shocked at the news.

"Do you feel anything unusual too?"

"My head hurt more often and longer each time."

"Did you tell Dr. Seol or the nurse?"

"Yes. He said that it might be because they increased the dose."

"Oh? I am not aware of that, since when?"

"A week ago."

"I'll talk to Dr. Seol about it."

"Ji Hoo, I want to go home." Tears finally fell, trailing down his pale cheeks.

* * *

"Appa, Appa. Ga In am very happy."

"Yi Yeun too, Appa. Very happy."

Yi Jeong softly laughed as he watched the girl and boy twirled and clapped their hands.

"Why are you two very happy?" asked Ga Eul.

She came into the living room holding a tray. On it were four glasses of warm milk and a plate of chocolate chip and cornflake cookies.

"Omma, Omma, we are going to New… New… New where, Appa? I always forget its name." Ga In pouted.

"New Caledonia, sweetheart," answered Yi Jeong.

"Yes, New Caledonia," cried both Ga In and Yi Yeun.

"Yi Jeong?"

But he just nodded with a wide grin adorning his still handsome face.

"When? Who else?" Ga Eul passed the warm milk to each child and her husband.

"Everybody including Appa and Omma."

He was referring to the F3, Jan Di and her 4-year-old son, Ji Hye and Ga Eul's parents. His mother had passed away two years ago and his father was still living his life. The old man had come and visited Yi Jeong at the hospital once in a while but remained their relationship as they were years ago.

"When did you make the plan? Is everybody OK with it? What about their work?"

"Ji Hoo will come a day after since he has to perform a surgery. The rest are coming with us." He held out his hand for Ga Eul to take.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae's jet, again?" Ga Eul took his hand and he pulled her to sit beside him.

"Yes. Are you excited?" He kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes, Yi Jeong. Ga In and Yi Yeun, you'll love it there. Harabeoji and Halmoni will love it too. Thank you, Yi Jeong." She then kissed his cheek.

The twin clapped their hands again. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"When are we going?" Ga Eul asked her husband.

"This weekend. For five days."

"Appa, Omma, are there many shells and fish? What about bulgogi? Jjajangmeon?"

"Do they have flying fish and banana boats?"

… and many more questions from the twin.

* * *

Ga Eul entered their bedroom after she tucked the children to sleep. Yi Jeong was reading a book on the bed. When he heard her came in, he put down the book and smiled at her.

"Hey, beautiful. Are they asleep?"

"Yes, they were so excited that they didn't want to sleep." Ga Eul laughed remembering how hard she tried to make them. They kept asking questions about the trip and New Caledonia.

"Do you want some water, Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, please."

"Yi Jeong, your medicine." She shook her head when Yi Jeong put down the empty glass on the bedside table. However, he did not take the pills.

"Ga Eul, I'm feeling great. I don't need them."

"Yi Jeong, please. I know you're feeling great but you still have to take them." She refilled his glass and took the pills. She then handed them to him but he shook his head.

"Yi Jeong, you need these if you want to go New Caledonia. You don't want to spend the days there on the bed, do you? The children will be sad. Please, Yi Jeong."

He just looked at her, adamant that he would not take the medication.

"Hmmm, I wonder whose candies these are." She then looked around the room with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face.

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows.

"Aaah… found him." Her eyes found his. She then leaned forward. Her face was mere inches from his.

"Young man, are these yours? Did you lost them?" She held out her palm to show him the 'candies'.

"Ga Eul?"

"These look delicious and good. Oh, this one here is orange flavored, this one is strawberry flavored and this one is pear flavored. Yummy."

She held an 'orange flavored candy" and gave it to him but he did not take it.

"Awww. You don't like it?" Eyes not leaving his, she then placed one hand on her stomach and gently caressed it.

"Baby, Halmoni said that fruits are good for us. Do you want to have a taste?"

Yi Jeong's eyes widened as he watched his wife looking at the 'candy'. He swallowed hard when she licked her lips and proceeded to bring the 'candy' nearer to her mouth. She then opened her mouth.

"Ga Eul! No! I'll take them. I'll eat them." He grabbed her wrist and took the 'candy' from her. He also took the rest and swallowed them all in one gulp.

He then hugged her tightly. "Please, please don't do that again. I don't want you and our baby to get hurt."

She hugged him back and smiled.

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

"I love you more, Ga Eul."

* * *

"Wow! So beautiful, Omma, Appa."

Those were the only words that came out of the twin's mouths since they landed on the soil of New Caledonia. Mr. and Mrs. Chu, as well as Ji Hye, were also awe-stricken by the beauty of the place. It was their first time.

"Come on. Let's go to our cabins. Sight-seeing in an hour." Jun Pyo ordered everybody. The twin held Jan Di's son's hands as they happily skipped on the wooden boardwalk heading to their cabins. Woo Bin held hands with Ji Hye, Ga Eul's parents walked behind the children while Jun Pyo and Jan Di, in front of the group. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, on the other hand, still stood facing the magnificent blue and green clear water.

Yi Jeong then kissed his wife, startling her.

"Do you still remember this place?" he asked her.

Ga Eul leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, I do. I will never forget about this place although for different reasons." She then laughed a little.

"The first time here, I didn't like you."

"I know. I was a cocky guy."

Ga Eul laughed louder and nodded.

"You sure were. You annoyed me so much."

"And you surprised me with your soulmate talk. Didn't know Chu Ga Eul was, no, is a soulmate believer."

"Well, I am. I've found my soulmate and I'm never going to let him go or I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad that you don't let go of him. Who is this lucky guy, anyway?"

Ga Eul laughed again and lightly hit his arm.

"The second time, the last time we were here, I loved it very much. Definitely the most memorable days of my life."

"Oh, nothing else beats those days?"

"Well, oh OK, OK. I'll rephrase that, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Those were among the most memorable days of my life."

"Better." He then kissed her forehead.

"How could they not be? Our honeymoon. You were so romantic and all."

"Only during our honeymoon? Ouch, Chu Ga Eul. You hurt my reputation as the most romantic guy in South Korea." He placed a palm on his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh? Since when were you the most romantic guy in South Korea?" She tilted her head to look at him.

Her heart beat faster when he locked his gaze on her.

"Since I realized that I love you."

She slowly closed her eyes when he began to lean down and finally captured her lips.

"OMMAAAAAA! APPPAAAAA! YI YEUN CAN'T FIND HIS SHIRT!"

They broke the kiss and smiled. With arms linked, they headed to their cabin and they would need some ways to make the children stay with her parents for maybe one or two days here in New Caledonia.

* * *

It was a holiday to remember. There were so many activities to do and places to go. Since this was the n-th time that the F4 were here, they acted as tour guides but most of the times, they spent lazy days on the beach under the sun. The children were the happiest.

Yi Jeong was also happy and healthy. Everybody was relieved that he did not once complain of any pain, other than tiredness. He too did not miss his medication. Everybody agreed that he needed more vacations to help him heal faster. He needed to be out in the open rather than be confined at home.

"Appa, Omma… Ga In and Yi Yeun want to sleep with Appa and Omma."

It was the last night.

"Ga In, Yi Yeun, don't you want to sleep in Harabeoji and Halmoni's cabin?" It was Mrs. Chu.

"But…" Yi Yeun wanted to say no.

"It's our last night here, Harabeoji and Halmoni want to have the last stroll on the beach and count the stars. You love the stars too, right? And Omma has to pack your bags. If you're with Omma and Appa, Omma might not have enough time to pack them. You've bought so many things here. Poor Omma."

Yi Yeun and Ga In looked at each other as they digested Halmoni's words. In the end, they agreed. They kissed Omma and Appa and said goodnight. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong smiled and mouthed thank you to her parents.

* * *

He was looking out to the sea. Bright stars twinkling magnificently and their reflections shimmered on the surface of the calm sea.

"Hey, handsome."

He turned around and gasped.

"Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong could not break away his eyes from her. She was wearing a sheer white empire cut nighty that stopped at mid thighs. It was similar to one of the nighties that she had worn during their honeymoon years ago, only this time her tummy was no longer flat but her pregnancy had made her looked dangerously sexy.

Ga Eul smiled at her husband's shocked expression and approached the man.

"What are you thinking?"

She untied his night robe, threw it off to the floor and snaked her arms around his waist. Automatically he pulled her closer and enclosed her in his arms.

"You…"

"Me? What about?" She then kissed his neck and jawline.

"How much I love you and lucky to have you." He mimicked her actions making her heart thumped wildly and her body shivered in pleasure. Her breath hitched when his hands roamed freely over her body. It had been a long time.

"I love you, Yi Jeong," and claimed his soft warm lips.

Kisses after kisses, she then took his hands and led him to the bed.

It was like their honeymoon all over again.

It was an amazing night to remember.

* * *

They were back in Seoul after the much needed wonderful vacation. Everybody felt relaxed and refreshed. Most importantly, everybody saw new hopes in the eyes of Yi Jeong. He was like a reborn and was his old self again. Ga Eul, especially, was the happiest. There were more outings with the children and friends. He even went back to work at the Museum after working at home for so long. The trips to the hospital became lesser and lesser.

Ga Eul was now in her 6th month.

She was at home helping the children with their art work.

"Appa's home!"

It was Yi Jeong. The children screamed in joy and ran to greet him at the door. They hugged him and then pulled him to the family room. They wanted to show him their art work.

"Hey, you're back." Ga Eul stood up from the chair and went to him. She kissed him and offered him the chair. He sat down and the children fought with each other to show him their work. Ga Eul then went to the corner of the room to make some drinks for him.

"APPPAAAAA!" "APPPAAAAA!"

In an instant, Ga Eul turned around. The glass of water crashed to the floor.

"YI JEOOONGGGG! NOOOOO!"


	4. The Shock

**Chapter 4: The Shock**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 30, 2017

* * *

"Ga Eul…"

She instantly lifted her head up when she felt his fingers tenderly stroke her hair. She had fallen asleep while waiting for him to wake up.

"Yi Jeong, you're awake. How long have you been awake? Sorry I drifted off."

"Only just now." His heart shattered at her tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything that I can get you?"

"Tired and thirsty."

"I'll get you a glass of water."

He weakly nodded and watched her walked to the small table. They were the only ones in the room. He wondered where the rest were and for how long had he been there. He tried hard to recall the event before his collapse.

The twin was fighting on who got to show him their art work first when he felt his head ached, his vision blurred and his breathing shallower, and next came the seizure that made him fell from the chair before he completely blanked out. It happened so quickly and without warning before he could call out Ga Eul's name.

The twin. He could not imagine how his twin must have felt. They must have witnessed his condition and he felt guilty if he had scared them. Yi Jeong felt pain in his heart.

"Thank you, my love," after she had helped him with the water. She gave him the best smile and a light kiss.

"The children?"

"You missed them by 30 minutes. Omma and Appa took them home."

"I'm sorry to trouble everyone."

"Hey. No. Please don't say that." She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head in disapproval.

"What did the doctors say?" He steeled his heart and mind for the answers.

Ga Eul immediately froze. Tears started to gather, again. Although she had expected him to ask and prepared herself with the answer, his question was hard to reply. She gulped and cleared her throat. She then braved herself and looked into his eyes.

"It has spread out."

It was a low whisper as she fought the tears which were pushing their way out. Her heart felt like it was trampled and crushed as she watched his reaction. His look of despair was killing her.

A couple of minutes later, "Where to?" He was trying hard not to scream in front of her.

"Brain, spinal cord and chest cavity…"

Yi Jeong froze as her words kept repeating in his mind. He suddenly felt angry and betrayed. His health had been much, much better after the New Caledonia vacation. There were no symptoms and the doctors were very much surprised at his condition. He had even heard nurses whispering that it was like a miracle.

But why gave him false hopes? Why robbed him of his happiness?

 _Why God, why? Do you hate me very much to do this to me?_

"Yi Jeong!"

Ga Eul startled him with her sudden embrace.

"Yi Jeong, no. Please don't blame God." She could read his thoughts. She did not want him to further question God's way.

Although it was hard, she had accepted the fact that there are just some things that human do not have answers too. She had to, since nobody, not the doctors, not her family, not her friends could tell her why all these were happening to her Yi Jeong. Yes, during the early days of learning about his illness, she did question God why but the more she asked, the more her heart ached because she did not get any answer.

"Yi Jeong, I'm here with you. We're all here with you. We're going to go through this together. You're going to fight this. You're going to win. Just remember that you have all our love and support. The doctors are going to give their all too. Please hold on to that, Yi Jeong. Please. You need to be strong. For me, the kids, the baby. Most importantly, for yourself. Please, Yi Jeong. I love you."

Yi Jeong cried into her hair as he tightened his arms around her.

* * *

Two months later, Yi Jeong requested to be treated at home. The doctors had tried the many medical treatments there were and even palliative care was given alongside the cancer treatment. But his body seemed to be resisting all of them. He lost more weights, appetite and had difficulties eating or even swallowing fluids. He slept much of the time and spent most of the day in bed, resting. He easily became tired and exhausted, did not want to talk much and started to lose focus and concentration. He too, only wanted a few people nearby, the few people being his wife, twin, parents-in-law, F3, Jan Di, his faithful butler Ahjussi Oh and loyal house taker Ahjumma Kim. But the one person who he wanted to be by his side all the time was his wife, Ga Eul.

He would not eat if it was not Ga Eul who fed him. He would not bathe if it was not Ga Eul who assisted him. He would not sleep if it was not Ga Eul who hummed him to sleep and he wanted her to be next to him when he woke up.

He wanted to spend every single second with her. No. He wanted to spend every single remaining second of his life with her.

The others understood his needs to be with Ga Eul though it hurt them very much. Ga Eul never complained about it. But the others worried about her as much since they could see that she was tired. She must also think about the being that she was carrying. She was now 8 months pregnant. They asked her not to exhaust herself and look after herself more, but she disagreed. She said that she was fine and did look after herself. Furthermore, she had the same feeling as Yi Jeong. She wanted to be beside her husband. Moreover, would he ask her all those things if he could do them on his own? She should be helping him. Her parents, the F3 and Jan Di could only remind her to be careful and not hurt herself.

Three weeks later, Yi Jeong requested for the F3, Jan Di and her son, and his parents-in-law to come. He wanted to have dinner with everybody, was his reason.

After dinner, they gathered in the family living room. Yi Jeong asked Ahjumma Kim to take the children to the activity room upstairs. They talked about random things and updated everybody's activities. Jun Pyo planned to open a new branch of Shinhwa Hotel in Pittsburgh next year, Ji Hoo was going to a two-week medical convention two months after today, Jan Di was also going and Woo Bin's construction company had secured a big project with the government.

Jan Di asked Woo Bin if they were going to receive an invitation card in the near future. However, nobody noticed Yi Jeong slightly frowned at the question for they began to tease Woo Bin about it.

Woo Bin answered "I don't know yet. We haven't touched the matter yet. Need more time before we enter that territory."

A smile etched up Yi Jeong's face.

"What's there to wait, Woo Bin Sunbae? Ji Hye is perfect for you," said Ga Eul, and the others agreed while Woo Bin just smiled.

Yi Jeong frowned at his wife. He then cleared his throat.

"Everybody, I actually wanted to say something."

Woo Bin straightened his back while the others focused their attention on Yi Jeong.

"I want to thank all of you for sticking with me all these years. Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, you are my best friends and brothers. No one can ever deny that. I love you three 'crazy' guys."

"Yi Jeong…" the F3 said in unison. They did not like where this conversation was going.

Ga Eul gently squeezed his cold thin hands and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We all know my condition."

"Yi Jeong. Don't!" Jun Pyo interrupted.

Yi Jeong smiled at his curly-haired eccentric friend. He would definitely missed Jun Pyo's 'craziness' and 'dictatorship' yet 'caring' nature.

"Please, please hear what I have to say. I need to do this."

He looked at each one of them.

"It's just a matter of when."

"Yi Jeong…" It was Woo Bin this time.

Everybody shifted uncomfortably in his and her seat.

"I want everybody to know that I'm the luckiest person in this world to have all of you here, through thick and thin, fun and sad, good and bad, crazy and serious times, and everything. Your love for me, I don't know if I can ever repay it with all the wealth that I have."

Jan Di lowered her head, trying to push tears that started to gather, while the F3 looked at him with mixed expressions. True, they had gone through a lot since they were little. Fights, teases, funs, punches and all, they had experienced all those but in the end, they could not get away from each other. They were the inseparable F4. But they did not want Yi Jeong to lose hope now. There were still other treatments to try. They were not giving up. No.

"Omma, Appa," Yi Jeong turned to his parents-in-law. The Chus had been living with them since the day of his collapse. Fortunately, Ga Eul's father opted for an early retirement while her mother was a housewife. The Chus were a big help to Ga Eul with the twin. She did not know how she could manage the twin, what with Yi Jeong's current condition.

"Yes, Yi Jeong." Both smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting me marry Ga Eul. Thank you for believing in me and showing me how to be a good husband to Ga Eul. Thank you for bringing Ga Eul into this world. "

Ga Eul wiped her tears, and so did Mrs. Chu.

"Because we know that you are a wonderful caring person, Yi Jeong. We know that you are the best thing that happened to Ga Eul. She's the happiest with you," said Mr. Chu and his wife nodded in agreement.

Woo Bin momentarily stiffened hearing Mr. Chu's last sentence.

"When I'm gone, I…"

"Yi Jeong." "Yi Jeong?" Yi Jeong!" "Yi Jeong Sunbae!" All uttered in unison.

"Please, I need to say this. For my peace of mind and heart." He pleaded as he looked at his wife.

"I love you, Ga Eul. Very much."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

"Who's going to look after you when I'm gone?"

Ga Eul's tears fell freely. "I have everybody here to look after me and the children. You don't have to worry about me." Daggers stabbed her heart repeatedly with each spoken word.

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae. We are all here. Together we'll take care and look after Ga Eul and the children." Jan Di finally spoke through teary eyes and shaky voice.

The others nodded. They would never let Ga Eul, Ga In, Yi Yeun and the baby to live a hard life. They would do their all to make her and the children happy.

"Thank you. I know all of you will be here with Ga Eul and the children. But…"

"Yi Jeong." Woo Bin immediately cut him off. He knew what Yi Jeong was going to say. After their conversation months ago, he thought that Yi Jeong had forgotten about it. He thought that that moment when Yi Jeong told him, it was just a 'disoriented' Yi Jeong who was in distress. Furthermore, the man never brought up the matter again. Why did Yi Jeong decide to tell everybody about it? Surely nobody was going to agree with his crazy request.

Yi Jeong smiled at Woo Bin while the rest looked at them, puzzled.

"I'm OK, Woo Bin."

"But I'm not. Nobody is going to be."

"Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, what are you two talking about?" asked Jun Pyo on behalf of the others.

"As my last request," he paused and looked at everybody and stopped at Ga Eul. She was still looking at him with questions-filled eyes.

He mouthed "I love you" at her and she did the same. Still locking eyes with hers,

"Ga Eul, please marry Woo Bin when I'm gone."

In an instant, uproars erupted and filled the room as everybody, except for Woo Bin, jumped up from his and her seats, unbelieving of what they had just heard.

Mrs. Chu had a palm over her chest as Mr. Chu held her and tried to calm her. Jan Di's face reddened and even Ji Hoo was trying hard to find any rational behind this absurd request. Woo Bin buried his face in his palms.

Yi Jeong's eyes were still on his wife's. She was shaking hard. Her eyes widened, and jaw dropped.

"What in the world are you saying, So Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo finally asked.

"Did you know about this, Woo Bin?" asked Ji Hoo but the man did not answer.

"You knew? Since when? And you agreed?" asked Jan Di, glaring at Woo Bin.

"How could you do this to me, Yi Jeong?" and Ga Eu stormed out of the room. Anger, disbelieve and betrayed. Those were the only feelings running through her being.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong, Jan Di and Mrs. Chu called.

"I'll go to her but you have a lot of explaining to do, Yi Jeong," said Mrs. Chu.

"Everybody, please sit down. Let me explain."

"How on earth are you so nonchalant about this, Yi Jeong?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Appa, can you sit next to me, please?"

After Mr. Chu had sat down, Yi Jeong took his hand squeezed it. He then nodded.

"I love Ga Eul very much, Appa. But…" he then turned to the rest.

"I don't want Ga Eul to be alone."

"But we are all here for her and the children, Yi Jeong Sunbae." Jan Di was trying hard not to scold the sick man.

"Jan Di, please. You know what I mean by that. You are not going to be with her 24/7. You have your own lives, your own family. There'd be a lot of times when she'd need someone with her. A mother raising three children? That will be tough for her."

"But Omma and Appa are here, Yi Jeong. We're are still strong to look after them," said Mr. Chu.

"I know Appa…"

"So why?" asked Jun Pyo.

"And why Woo Bin?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Yes, and why Woo Bin Sunbae?" added Jan Di.

"What about Ji Hye?" Jun Pyo further chipped in.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, why haven't you said a word? Do you agree with this? What about Ji Hye?"

"Listen! I don't agree at all with Yi Jeong's crazy idea, OK? I've told him that. I have Ji Hye. Yi Jeong, you are being selfish here. You don't want Ga Eul to be lonely but you don't care if Ji Hye is the victim here? You want me to break up with Ji Hye and marry Ga Eul? What sin has Ji Hye done to you?"

"Woo Bin Sunbae?" "Woo Bin!"

His voice was louder than usual.

Woo Bin then bowed to Mr. Chu and looked at everybody.

"I'm sorry. I can't be here any longer. This is crazy. This is preposterous. Good night." He quickly left the room before anyone could say anything.

Yi Jeong watched Woo Bin with sad eyes.

"Yi Jeong, can you please explain to us. Woo Bin has a point, you know. Why Woo Bin? Why not some other guy?" It was Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae?" cried Jan Di.

"Yes, Jan Di."

"Do you think Ga Eul wants to get married again? I don't think so."

"You don't know that, Jan Di."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" Jan Di cried again.

"I just want Ga Eul to be happy again." Yi Jeong lowered his head, not wanting them to see his tears.

"I've been a burden to her. I want her to be happy again. I don't want to see her cry anymore."

Mr. Chu squeezed his hand and held his tears.

"You're not a burden to Ga Eul, Yi Jeong. Trust Appa."

"But you have not answered our question. Why Woo Bin?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Because I know that he could make Ga Eul happy again. Woo Bin had taken care of Ga Eul before, when I was in Sweden. She was happy. I'm sure he'd do the same, again."

"Yi Jeong. You're not making any sense." Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow.

And further added, "Yes, he did. He loved Ga Eul like his own sister. I can see that, even since before. But he has Ji Hye now. They're already a couple. The only thing is, they are not married yet. Although Woo Bin said they haven't discussed it, I'm sure they are already thinking about it. They are just waiting for the right time. Don't you think this is unfair to Ji Hye and Woo Bin? Yes, Woo Bin will do anything for you, he'd die for you, but this is the matter of the heart. And also Ga Eul. Doesn't Ga Eul have a say in whether she needs another man in her life? You can't simply make her marry anyone. She's not a little girl, Yi Jeong. Again, this is the matter of the heart. You can't force Ga Eul to love Woo Bin and Woo Bin to love her."

 _But Woo Bin does love Ga Eul._

Yi Jeong wanted to tell that to everybody.

"Yi Jeong, you're tired. Let's just drop this, OK? You need to rest." Mr. Chu suggested.

"Yes, Yi Jeong sunbae."

"Yi Jeong, I'm going to let this pass, this time." Jun Pyo placed a hand on the man's lap.

"I think you're just worried about Ga Eul and the children's future. I get that but this idea, request? It's crazy. About Ga Eul and the children's future, I assure you with all my life that we will never let them be in hardship. Never. You have my words, Yi Jeong. Your children will have three Appas beside them and you, their Appa, in their hearts. They'll have four Ommas to love them and of course Harabeoji and Halmoni with them as well. They will never be out of love, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong could not hold his tears anymore and finally cried. Jun Pyo embraced him and softly patted his back. Jun Pyo, too, could not fight the tears any longer.

Jan Di sobbed in her chair while Ji Hoo and Mr. Chu wiped their tears. They understood Yi Jeong's concerns for his wife and children and they would be with them all the way.

Not long after, Ahjumma Kim came down to inform that Jan Di's son had already fallen asleep. It was time to go home.

Ji Hoo promised to talk to Woo Bin. He told Yi Jeong not to think about this. Right now, he needed to talk to Ga Eul and explain.

Everybody then said goodnight.

* * *

Mrs. Chu told her husband that Ga Eul was too upset and did not want to talk to Yi Jeong. Mr. Chu would have to accompany Yi Jeong for the night, and Ga Eul was going to sleep in her parents' room. It broke Yi Jeong's heart. He missed his wife, badly.

He could not sleep that night as he kept thinking about his request. Was it wrong for him to wish for it? Was it wrong for him to want happiness for Ga Eul? She might say that she's going to be alright being a single mother but when she gets tired or sad or lonely, who would be there to calm her? Woo Bin loved Ga Eul. That made him the best man for her. He loved her genuinely, and he also loved the children.

Yi Jeong did not want just any man to take his place. He doubted that any other man would accept or love a single mother and especially her children wholeheartedly. He was afraid if his children would be mistreated by the other man. No. He did not want that to happen to his children. He had decided. Woo Bin was the man for Ga Eul.

"What about Ji Hye?" His mind asked. "I'm sorry, Ji Hye."

* * *

Days afterward, Ga Eul avoided him. She was heartbroken. How could Yi Jeong simply think of that? Did he not know that he was the only man for her? There would be no other man in her heart. How could he simply order her to marry Woo Bin Sunbae? Woo Bin Sunbae was like her big brother.

But she missed him badly. She wondered how he was doing. She worried about him. Her Appa informed that he did not sleep well, refused to eat and do anything. All he talked about was her. She wanted to go to him, but her broken heart held her. She was still upset and angry at him.

But whenever she thought that he was already asleep or when Appa informed that he was asleep, she came into the bedroom and watched him. Her heart broke seeing his condition.

The children began to ask why Omma was not with Appa.

On the fifth day after that night, Ga Eul was in the nursery, trying to knit a small sweater for the baby. She was already nine months and was counting the days.

"Ga Eul…"

Immediately she looked up. "Yi Jeong?"

He was leaning against the door frame, panting hard. Immediately, she stood up and went to him.

"What are you doing here? Where's your wheelchair? You should be in bed. Where's Appa?"

"This is the only way for me to see you. Why do you leave me, Ga Eul? Do you hate me? Don't you love me anymore? I missed you, Ga Eul. I missed my wife."

Ga Eul embraced him tightly as she cried and cried.

She then led him to the sofa in the middle of the nursery. He held her tight and had a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I missed you, Ga Eul, and the baby. Are you still angry at me?"

She nodded. "You hurt me, Yi Jeong. How could you decide that? I'm not a thing to be passed down as you like, Yi Jeong."

"Ga Eul, you're not a thing. I'm worried about you and the children, and I want someone who I trust to look after you when I'm gone."

"Yi Jeong. I can take care of myself and the children. Why do you think that I can't be independent? I'm a grown woman, Yi Jeong. I can look after myself and my children. And I don't want you to talk about you going, Yi Jeong. You don't know the future. This, this illness. It can go away, Yi Jeong. We need to fight this together."

She felt relieved, now that she had let out all that was in her heart and mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm only thinking about you and our children."

"I'm sorry that I'm angry at you for so long. I'm a bad wife."

"No, you're not a bad wife, Ga Eul. You're the best wife and the most wonderful woman. I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong." She then kissed him lightly and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you, Yi Jeong. Please don't do that again. Please don't bring the matter up again."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You're tired, Yi Jeong. I'll get you some food and drink. You've been skipping meals. You need the energy to fight, Yi Jeong."

"Later. Please hold me, Ga Eul. I want to be in your arms, with you. I want to hear your beating heart. I missed your sweet smell, Ga Eul."

* * *

Things went back to usual. Yi Jeong became healthier and everybody was glad and hoped for his condition to get better. However, Woo Bin had not talked to him. He ignored Yi Jeong's calls and messages. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo advised him to talk to Yi Jeong.

"Woo Bin, not that I hope for it to happen, but if you keep avoiding Yi Jeong and being angry at him, and suddenly he's gone, right now, how would you feel? For the rest of your life?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo!" reprimanded Jun Pyo.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" cried Woo Bin.

"I'm just saying."

Woo Bin massaged his temple.

* * *

"APPAAAAA! OMMMAAAAA! HELP! IT'S YI JEOONGGGGG!"

Ga Eul screamed from their bedroom. Yi Jeong was about to get up from the bed when he suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"APPPAAAA! OMMMAAAA! AHJUSSSIIIII!

* * *

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Yi Jeong was rushed to the emergency room. Ga Eul and her parents, as well as the children, waited outside of the room. The twin was crying non-stop. Yi Yeun held Harabeoji's hand while Ga In wrapped her small arms around Halmoni's waist. Ga Eul paced left and right, biting her nails and praying that her husband would be alright.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di and Ji Hoo came running.

"What happened?" asked Jan Di.

"I… We were… AAAHHHHH!" Ga Eul cried.

"Ga Eul?" "Omma?"

"Jan Di, my water just broke."


	5. It's Time

**Chapter 5: It's Time**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** Aug 8, 2017

* * *

"Jan Di, my water just broke."

"Ga Eul! Let's go get you ready. It's time. Ji Hoo Sunbae, I'll be with Ga Eul. You stay here. Auntie, you need to come with us." Jan Di then told a passing nurse to get a wheelchair and inform the others to prep the delivery room.

"No! Jan Di. I want to be here. I don't want to leave Yi Jeong. I don't want to leave my husband. I don't feel any pain. Let me stay here."

"Ga Eul!"

"Ga Eul! Don't be stubborn! You need to think about the baby!" cried Jan Di.

"Ga Eul, you need to go. Your water just broke. The baby's coming any time now and there's nothing you can do here but wait. I'm sure Yi Jeong want you to go. Don't you want him to see his child?" Ji Hoo had both hands on the distraught Ga Eul's shoulders. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. She was torn between her husband and her unborn child. She wished that she could be at both places at the same time.

"Omma…" the twin looked at their mother, petrified. Omma's dress was soaked and there were a few blood stains. Mr. and Mrs. Chu tried to calm them down. Right then, a nurse came with a wheelchair.

"But… Yi Jeong…"

"Will be alright." Ji Hoo firmly stated. "Jan Di, Auntie, go now."

"Come on, Ga Eul."

Mr. Chu and the twin squeezed and patted Ga Eul's hands.

"We love you, Ga Eul. Our prayers are with you. Don't you worry, child. Yi Jeong will be alright." Mr. Chu kissed her forehead before the nurse wheeled her to the delivery room.

"Ji Hoo, why is this happening to Yi Jeong?" asked Mr. Chu when the women were out of vision.

Ji Hoo looked at Ga In and Yi Yeun who were also looking at him. They were still crying. His heart went out to the twin. Still so young yet their lives were already colored with sadness and fear of losing a parent.

He remembered his own childhood after his parents died and his grandfather left. The pain was so unbearable. He did not understand why his grandfather left him to the care of maids and butlers. Yes, he received the best education and he was never a penny less, his grandfather made sure of those, but what he wanted the most was his grandfather's love. Why couldn't they be close as before? Did his grandfather leave him because he blamed him for the accident? He did not know. His grandfather declined his wishes and requests to meet the old man. Fortunately for him, the F3 and Seo Hyun were there. They became his family. Without them, he could not imagine how his life would turn out to be.

And now, looking at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's twin, he made a promise, for he did not know how many times now, that Ga In and Yi Yeun would never be out of a father's love.

"Uncle, I don't know. We have to wait for the doctor." He then lifted Ga In up in his arms and wiped her tears.

"Ji Hoo!" It was Woo Bin.

"Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo was behind him.

They rushed out of their respective meetings once they got the call from Ji Hoo.

"How's Yi Jeong doing? What happened? Where's Jan Di?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Where's Ga Eul?" Woo Bin looked around for her.

"We don't know yet. Still in there. He collapsed at home," replied Ji Hoo.

"Ga Eul's in the delivery room. Jan Di and Auntie are with her." Mr. Chu pointed to the direction of the room.

"What?" Both Woo Bin and Jun Pyo cried in unison.

"But she's not due yet. Isn't it supposed to be next week?" asked Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin with furrowed eyebrows.

"Maybe it's because of stress?" Jun Pyo offered a reason.

"Maybe," answered Mr. Chu.

"Uncle Woo Bin." Yi Yeun held up his hands for Woo Bin to take. Among the F3, Woo Bin was the closest to the twin. Woo Bin then hoisted the little boy up and kissed the side of the child's head. "Uncle is here. Uncle is here. Your Appa and Omma will be alright. The baby will be here soon. They are all going to be alright, Uncle promise you that."

* * *

"Ommaaa… Yi Jeong…. I want to see Yi Jeong…"

"Ga Eul." Jan Di held Ga Eul's right hand while Mrs. Chu, the other.

"Jan Di, please. I need to go to Yi Jeong…"

"No, Ga Eul. You're already 9 cm."

"But it's not that painful. I… I can still hold it in… I… ARGGHHHHHH!"

"Breathe, Ga Eul. Breathe. Yi Jeong will be alright. He's waiting for the baby. Focus on the baby, Ga Eul." Her Omma gently stroke her hair.

"Doctor Joo. It's time," said Jan Di to a middle-aged lady doctor who was looking at Ga Eul's chart. Doctor Joo nodded and went to the end of the bed. A midwife and another nurse were also there to assist the delivery.

"Mrs. So, I can see the crown."

Seven minutes later, a loud cry filled the room.

In the emergency room on the ground floor, the monitor showed a long line and emitted a long beep.

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. So. It's a boy."

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Mrs. Chu were all in tears. The doctor then gave the crying baby to Ga Eul. She kissed the baby and gently caressed his cheeks.

"Hi, baby. This is Omma. This one here is Aunt Jan Di and this is Halmoni. Would you like to meet Appa?"

The baby cried louder.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. We'll go see Appa, Noona, Hyung and Harabeoji later, OK?"

Jan Di and Mrs. Chu wiped their tears.

Ga Eul patted the baby but he kept crying. She looked at Jan Di, her Omma and the doctor.

"Why is he crying? Is he OK?" She began to worry.

The doctor then took the baby from her. "We'll have him checked. Mrs. So, we'll take you to your ward after this, alright?"

"Jan Di, Omma? Please tell me the baby's OK." She held their hands as she watched the doctor took the baby to a corner of the room. The midwife went with the doctor while the nurse came to clean Ga Eul.

"He's OK. He's OK. It's normal for some baby to cry longer than the others. Don't worry," said Jan Di.

But Ga Eul's heart was unrest.

"My Yi Jeong…"

* * *

"Doctor."

Everybody rushed to the doctor who came out of the room.

"How's Yi Jeong?"

"We lost him…"

"NO! YOU MUST BE JOKING! YI JEONG CAN"T DIE. I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO DIE!" cried Woo Bin. Everybody else froze, stunned at the news. The twin then cried louder, calling Appa's name repeatedly.

"Woo Bin!" called Ji Hoo.

"Sir, calm down. Mr. So is alive. We lost him for almost two minutes but he came back. He's a fighter."

Cries of relieved filled the air. Everybody was in tears. Ji Hoo tightened his hold on Ga In while Mr. Chu hugged Jun Pyo, and Woo Bin held Yi Yeun closer.

They thought that they had lost him. No. They were not ready for a life without So Yi Jeong.

"We'll take him to the recovery room and monitor him there."

"Doctor, what happened to him?" asked Jun Pyo.

The doctor looked at the children and then at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo understood the doctor's message. They would need to talk without the presence of the children.

"Jun Pyo, Uncle, Woo Bin, let me talk to the doctor and I'll tell you after that." He glanced at the children and the adults nodded in understanding.

Just then, Mr. Chu's hand phone rang.

"Yoboseoyo, Honey."

His eyes beamed bright and a smile etched up his face. He looked at the others and nodded.

"Which room? OK. We'll be there. Tell her Yi Jeong's surgery had just finished and he'll be in the recovery room. OK. We'll see you there."

Mr. Chu smiled widely. Tears trailed down his cheeks.

"It's a boy. Both mother and son are alright."

For the second time of the day, cries of relief, joy and felicity erupted in the waiting area.

* * *

Everybody except for Ji Hoo and Woo Bin was now in Ga Eul's ward. The nurse had brought in the baby and everybody was surrounding his bassinet. Mr. Chu sat on the chair next to Ga Eul's bed.

The baby was small, only at 3.4 kg but tall at 58 cm. He had black straight hair. He looked more like Yi Jeong, except for his mouth that was like Ga Eul's. Yi Yeun and Ga In fought with each other, claiming that the baby looked more like them. The adults laughed, amused at their fight. In the end, Uncle Jun Pyo proclaimed that the baby looked like him, to which the twin pouted and 'scolded' Uncle Jun Pyo by laying out reasons and facts that the baby did not look like Uncle Jun Pyo. "Nope. Not at all," stated the twin.

"Appa, how is Yi Jeong?" asked Ga Eul. She could not wait to see her husband and show him their beautiful baby boy.

"He hasn't woken up. Still in the recovery room." Mr. Chu gently held her hand.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Ji Hoo will talk to the doctor. Appa think he's with the doctor now. Woo Bin is with him too."

"Oh…"

Ga Eul thanked the power above that her husband was alive. She was grateful for the opportunity for them to still be with each other. She was horrified when Yi Jeong collapsed without any warning. Yes, he did feel tired the night before but he was usually so.

However, she could not help to think if the cancer had further spread out. Ga Eul quickly shook her head. No. She must not think about it. She must focus on making Yi Jeong healthier and happier. With the new baby here, she was sure that he would be.

It was a miracle that Yi Jeong had lasted this long but she was not about to complain. Months ago, the doctors did tell her to prepare herself for the worst but every day, she prayed for his health and for him to be given the chance to meet his child. Ga Eul, again, thanked the power in heaven for saving her Yi Jeong.

She then thought about Woo Bin. Her expression turned somber.

Since that night, Woo Bin had not talked to her or Yi Jeong. She did not blame Woo Bin though. She understood that he must be angry at her husband and might not feel comfortable with her. Yi Jeong's request was too much for a normal person to understand and accept. Who in their right mind would ask his best friend to marry his wife when he's gone? What normal man would easily let go of his love and marry another woman just because his best friend ask to? It would be a marriage of convenience with no love between the man and the woman. No. It should not be that way. A marriage should be built on love with two hearts joint and bonded by love. Furthermore and most importantly, there was only Yi Jeong and Yi Jeong alone in her heart, and there was Ji Hye and Ji Hye alone in Woo Bin's heart.

But her husband missed his best friend very much. Oftentimes, Yi Jeong expressed his worry that he would not get the chance to talk to Woo Bin. He did not want to die while knowing that his best friend was angry at him. His soul would not rest in peace.

She had asked Ji Hoo about Woo Bin but the doctor informed that the latter was still too hurt to talk to Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo, too, said that he and Jun Pyo would talk to Woo Bin about it. He told her not to worry too much for she needed to look after herself.

A few times, she felt like calling Woo Bin to ask him to forgive Yi Jeong but she then felt embarrassed. How would she face the man whom her husband had requested to marry her when he was gone? Would it also not be an awkward situation between Woo Bin and her?

Ga Eul massaged her temple.

"Ga Eul?" Her Appa held her hand. "Are you OK?"

She slowly nodded. "I'm OK, Appa."

"Ga Eul, do you already have a name for the baby?" asked Jan Di.

"Yes, Omma. Appa didn't want to tell us. Appa said it's a secret.'" Ga In looked at Omma, pleading for Omma to tell the name.

"I know Baby's name. Baby's name is Baby So," Yi Yeun proudly exclaimed, to which everybody broke into laughter.

Ga In rolled her eyes. "Why of course, Yi Yeun. Even I know that." Jun Pyo then ruffled her hair.

Ga Eul smiled affectionately at her children.

"Sorry, Ga In, Yi Yeun. Omma don't have any name for the baby. Appa wants to give him the name."

"But Appa is…" Ga In quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw Omma stiffened.

"Ga In am sorry, Omma. Ga In am sorry." Tears started to gather and Mrs. Chu quickly held her.

"That's alright, Ga In. Come here." Ga Eul extended her hands to the little girl. Ga In went to Omma and Ga Eul carefully hugged her daughter. She knew that the girl did not mean to hurt her feelings.

"Appa is going to wake up soon. Then we'll ask Appa about Baby's name, OK?" She gently caressed her tear-stained cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Yi Yeun approached them and hugged his twin from behind. Ga Eul then kissed atop his head.

Jan Di turned around and wiped her tears while Jun Pyo put his arms around her shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Chu held their tears.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Ji Hoo entered the room and frowned at the sight of the people inside.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, how's Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul immediately asked.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"The same. He is still sleeping." But the adults knew that he used the term sleeping so that the children would not worry. He then went straight to the bassinet. In an instant, a bright smile curved up.

"Hi, little man. How are you? You're so handsome like your Appa but you have Omma's mouth. Be a good boy, OK? Don't be naughty like Appa."

Everybody smiled warmly hearing his words except for Ga In and Yi Yeun.

"Uncle Ji Hoo, was Appa naughty when Appa was small?" asked Yi Yeun.

"Very naughty, Yi Yeun." Jun Pyo replied on behalf of Ji Hoo.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He scolded Jan Di. She had elbowed him on his stomach. The adults looked at them in amusement.

"Yes, Yi Yeun. Appa was naughty, and so were Uncle Jun Pyo, Uncle Woo Bin and me. All little boys are naughty. You are naughty too, right?"

Ga Eul mouthed a "Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae." and he nodded.

"But I'm not naughty," stated the little boy.

"Yes, you are," Ga In protested, and that started their banters. Mr. and Mrs. Chu just shook their heads, amused.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, did the doctor say when Yi Jeong is going to wake up?"

"Depends on his condition. Give and take four, five hours?"

"Oh…" Four, five long hours.

"Where's Woo Bin?" asked Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo momentarily froze. "He had to go back. Something came up." There was something off with his voice, as Jan Di had noticed. Jan Di did not really believe the reason, and so did Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin said congratulations, Ga Eul, and apologized for leaving so soon. He promised to come and visit." Ji Hoo further addressed.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae." Ga Eul cast her eyes down. Somehow, the news hurt her feelings but she could not really pinpoint out why.

The baby then startled them with his cry. Mrs. Chu lifted him from the bassinet and passed him to Ga Eul. "He's hungry."

The men then exited the room while the ladies and the twin stayed in.

Once outside the room and making sure the door had closed, Jun Pyo immediately asked Ji Hoo.

"What did the doctor say, Ji Hoo? Don't lie to us. The children are not here."

"Jun Pyo?" asked Mr. Chu.

Ji Hoo let out a deep sigh and motioned Jun Pyo and Mr. Chu to the corridor, further away from the room.

"Woo Bin can't face Ga Eul. He doesn't have the heart to. He's afraid he'll break down and cry in front of her, the children, Uncle and Auntie."

"What do you mean, Ji Hoo?" Jun Pyo's heart beats doubled up.

"It's a miracle that Yi Jeong is alive after earlier. His internal organs… they are all… He… the doctors… there's nothing else that they can do after this. The doctors advised that he's to go home. But he must not know and Ga Eul, she must not know too."

"WHAT?"

Mr. Chu staggered back, a palm over his chest while Jun Pyo restrained himself from shaking.

"Woo Bin can't take it." Ji Hoo's voice trembled as he tried hard not to cry but failed.

"I don't believe you, Ji Hoo. Tell us you're joking. Tell us!" Jun Pyo had his hands on Ji Hoo's shoulders, shaking the latter.

"I'm sorry…"

"How long?"

"Uncle!" cried Jun Pyo.

"I don't know… maybe…"

"Yoon Ji Hoo. Don't you dare say it!"

Jun Pyo let go of Ji Hoo's shoulders and leaned against the wall to hold himself from falling to the floor.

How do you tell a woman that her husband was beyond saving?

How do you look into the eyes of those innocent children and tell them that their father was going to die soon?

How do you explain to the newborn that his father wanted to be there with him so badly but could not?

How do you tell the family that the man who they love is going to leave them forever in just a matter of days?

It was so unfair to them, especially for the newborn.

Yes, they knew that the time would eventually come but they prayed and hoped that it would not be soon. They hoped that he would still be able to fight it. They hoped that he would be able to survive it. They wanted more time with So Yi Jeong.

* * *

"Ga Eul…"

"Yi Jeong. It's us; Uncle, Jun Pyo and me. Ga Eul and the children are in her ward upstairs." Ji Hoo quickly held his hand. Yi Jeong was transferred to a private room last night when his readings had stabilized.

"Ward? Baby?"

"Yes, Yi Jeong. You got a boy," said Mr. Chu with a proud joyous smile.

"A boy? How is he? Is he healthy? Does he look like my Ga Eul?"

"Yi Jeong, hey, slow down. Careful," reminded Jun Pyo.

"He's a healthy boy, Yi Jeong. He looks just like you," said Ji Hoo.

"But with Ga Eul's mouth. Thank God for that," Jun Pyo added.

Yi Jeong smiled at his curly-haired best friend's teasing remark.

"When can I see them? I want to see my family, my son."

"Soon, Yi Jeong. When you're stronger. You just woke up. I think they'd be happy to know that you're awake. Ga Eul and the baby are going to be here until tomorrow." Mr. Chu smiled at his son-in-law that he had loved like his own.

Yi Jeong weakly nodded. He could not wait to meet his new son. A son. Another son to look after his Ga Eul. Yi Jeong held the building warm liquids from forming in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jun Pyo.

"A little pain in my head and chest."

"Must be because the drug has worn off." Ji Hoo offered a reason.

"Maybe."

"Do you want anything? Water?" Mr. Chu asked his son-in-law.

"No. Thank you, Appa."

He checked around the room. "Woo Bin?"

Ji Hoo exchanged looks with Jun Pyo and Mr. Chu.

"At work. He'll come later, I promise. He promises."

Yi Jeong nodded again and pushed back his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. He missed his best friend.

* * *

"Ga In, Yi Yeun, Shhhh." Mrs. Chu put a finger on her lips since the twin were excitedly touching and caressing the baby's cheeks, head, and hands while commenting out loud how soft and cute their little brother was.

"Not too loud, Ga In, Yi Yeun. We don't want to wake Appa up. Appa needs to rest," their Halmoni further stated.

"Oops. Sorry, Halmoni." Both said in a whisper, in unison.

They were all in Yi Jeong's room. Ga Eul had already checked-out of the ward. She and the baby could go home today. They had come to see him before leaving.

Ga Eul sat on the chair next to Yi Jeong's bed, with the baby in her arms. The baby was awake and surrounded by his noona and hyung.

Ten minutes later, Yi Jeong thought that he heard voices. He fluttered his eyelids and squinted a little to adjust to the lights, and slowly opened his eyes.

To his delight and relief, the first thing that he saw was the face of his angel: his wife, his Ga Eul. A smile immediately curved up.

"Ga Eul-yang."

She was pleasantly surprised at the endearment. "Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Appa."

"Appa."

"Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul immediately stood up, still with the baby in her arms and carefully leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey, I miss you."

"I miss you too, my love."

"Appa, Appa." Yi Yeun and Ga In, too, kissed Appa's cheeks.

"Hey, Appa's favorite children. Have you been good?"

"Yes, Appa."

"Omma, Appa," Yi Jeong smiled at his parents-in-law and they smiled back and nodded.

"Appa, Appa, baby is here, Appa."

Ga Eul then showed the baby to him. Yi Jeong held his tears. He wanted to hold the baby but was still too weak to do so. Ga Eul then brought the baby close for him to kiss.

"Hi, Appa. This is Baby. Baby misses Appa." She said with a baby voice, earning her a soft chuckle from Yi Jeong.

"Hi, Baby. This is Appa. Great to meet you at last." Yi Jeong took the baby's hand and shook it. The baby looked at his Appa with those dark orbs. Just like Appa's.

Yi Jeong could not hold his tears any longer. Months ago, he thought that he would not be here today to see his son. He thought that he would be away from his family sooner. But God apparently had a different plan for him. God was giving him the chance to meet his son. He must have done something right and good to be blessed with the opportunity. He vowed to get healthy soon to be able to feel his baby in his arms, to hum him to sleep, to help his wife bathe him and more. He was going to give his hardest and best to achieve them.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Ga Eul? But I… I'm…"

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

Using the remote control attached to the bed, Mr. Chu helped to bring up the top side of Yi Jeong's bed to the position most comfortable to him. Then, he adjusted the pillows. Carefully, Ga Eul passed the baby to him and helped support his arms.

Tears fell uncontrollably. Yi Jeong felt like he was in heaven. The feeling was too overwhelming. His son was finally in his arms. He kissed the baby's cheeks and forehead, and the baby moved his head to left and right, maybe ticklish from Appa's kisses.

"Appa love you, baby," and kissed him again.

"Appa, what do we call baby, Appa?" asked Yi Yeun.

"Yes, Appa. What is baby's name?" added Ga In.

Yi Jeong looked up to his twin, parents-in-law and lastly at Ga Eul. Ga Eul smiled at him and gently wiped his tears away with her knuckles. Yi Jeong mouthed "Saranghae, Ga Eul." and she did the same.

"Appa love three names; So In Jeong, So Jae Hyeon and So Jeong Eun."

"What do they mean, Appa?" Yi Yeun further asked.

"In Jeong: kind, loyal and righteous."

The twin responded with wide smiles.

"Jae Hyeon: talented and virtuous."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu nodded, also with loving smiles.

"And Jeong Eun: proper, loyal, kind and merciful."

"Appa, Ga In love all the names."

"Me too, Appa. Can we give all those names to baby? Can we, Omma?"

Ga Eul ruffled her son's jet black hair. "No, Yi Yeun. One name only."

The boy pouted in frustration.

"But, we can always call the baby with the other two names at home."

"Can we? Yes!" A wide grin immediately replaced the cute pout.

"What do you think, Ga Eul?" asked Yi Jeong.

"The names are lovely, Yi Jeong. I'm fine with either one. You choose."

"What about Omma, Appa?" Yi Jeong then addressed the two elders.

"Omma and Appa will be happy with either one too," answered Mrs. Chu.

"In Jeong. So In Jeong." Yi Jeong proudly declared.

"So In Jeong. Baby So In Jeong. Baby In Jeong." The twin cheered and clapped their hands.

"Annyeong."

"Uncle Woo Bin! Aunt Ji Hye!"

Everybody turned to the door. Woo Bin walked in with Ji Hye beside him. She had a basket of assorted fruits in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in another.

"Woo Bin." Yi Jeong's eyes lit up and a wide smile immediately etched up his pale face.

"Ji Hye." Ga Eul smiled and nodded to the lady.

"Let Auntie take these." Mrs. Chu took the basket and bouquet from Ji Hye and placed them on the table.

Ji Hye then went to hug Ga Eul. "Congratulations, Ga Eul. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was out of town."

"That's alright, Ji Hye. I'm happy that you're here."

Woo Bin went to the other side of the bed, trying hard to put up a strong face when inside, mixed emotions were fighting for dominance.

Regret: That he was angry at Yi Jeong for so long. What if Yi Jeong did not make it? He would feel regret for the rest of his life, all the time being reminded that their last conversation and meeting were not a good one.

Guilty: For not being there when Yi Jeong needed him. For not responding to his calls and messages. For making him unhappy.

Ashamed: For not putting his anger aside and not trying to understand how Yi Jeong must have felt. For not understanding why he made that request.

Hopeless and powerless: For his power and wealth were not able to help cure Yi Jeong's illness. The doctor's words came back to him. No. He was not ready for it.

But he also felt relieved. Despite Yi Jeong's condition, he was still alive. It meant that he was still given the chance to be with his best friend and to make up all those lost times when he avoided Yi Jeong.

Determined: He promised himself to spend his free time with Yi Jeong and make him happy.

Happy: That Yi Jeong was given the opportunity to meet his new son. Yi Jeong needed to be happy. He would not want to be the one who kills that happiness.

"Hey, bro. Sorry that it took me so long to come visit."

"Hey, that's alright. What matters is that you're here."

Woo Bin nodded. "Yi Jeong, I'm sorry. I…"

"Hey, don't be." Yi Jeong had cut him.

"In Jeong, this is Uncle Woo Bin. Say Hi." Yi Jeong held up the baby's hand and helped him wave at Woo Bin.

"Hello, little guy. How are you? It's great to finally meet you." Woo Bin took the baby's hand and shook it. He then kissed the baby's hand.

Then, the baby smiled.

"Yi Jeong, look. Look. He's smiling. He's smiling at Uncle Woo Bin."

A wide smile curved up Yi Jeong's face.

"In Jeong loves his Uncle Woo Bin," and glanced at Ga Eul.

Unfortunately, Ga Eul missed Yi Jeong's glance since she was also looking at the baby.

"Ga Eul, do dimples show up this early?" Ji Hye was surprised to see a dimple formed on each cheek.

"I don't know. I guess?"

"Yi Jeong, he's just like you. Mini Yi Jeong, and what did you say his name is again?"

"In Jeong, Aunt Ji Hye." It was Ga In.

"Like your name too. Yi Jeong. In Jeong," commented Ji Hye.

"But we can call baby Jae Hyeon and Jeong Eun too, Aunt Ji Hye." This time it was Yi Yeun.

"Oh?"

Ga Eul softly laughed. "I'll tell you about that later, Ji Hye."

"May I hold him?" asked Woo Bin.

Carefully, Woo Bin took the baby from Yi Jeong. Ji Hye then went to him and played with the baby's hands.

"He's so cute and handsome. Hi In Jeong, this is Aunt Ji Hye."

The baby suddenly cried, startling everyone.

"Oh, don't In Jeong like Aunt Ji Hye?" she gave a small pout and Woo Bin playfully nudged her.

"I think he's hungry and sleepy," said Ga Eul.

Ji Hye then took the baby from Woo Bin and kissed the baby's cheeks, but the baby cried louder, wailing his lung out.

"Awww, In Jeong is hungry. Poor In Jeong."

She then passed the baby to Ga Eul. Ga Eul went to the small sofa in the middle of the room, followed by the twin, Mrs. Chu and Ji Hye. Mr. Chu then took Ga Eul's chair and Woo Bin remained where he was.

"When are you going home?" asked Woo Bin.

"Don't know. Woo Bin, can you help with the bed? My back…"

"Yes, sure."

Once the bad had flattened out, Yi Jeong closed his eyes for a while.

"Hey, are you alright?" Woo Bin asked in a whisper, not to arouse the women's attention. Mr. Chu was also worried.

Yi Jeong weakly nodded. "Just a little tired but I'm alright."

"We can come back later. You need to rest."

"No. I'm alright. Please stay, Woo Bin, Appa. I… I don't want to be alone."

Woo Bin and Mr. Chu's hearts broke at his words. If possible, they, too, did not want to leave.

"OK, Yi Jeong. Just rest and sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." Woo Bin gently patted Yi Jeong's hand. The two men watched Yi Jeong's breathing evened out and a couple of minutes later, he fell asleep.

"Appa, In Jeong has fallen asleep. In Jeong really looks like Appa when Appa sleep." Yi Yeun turned to look at Appa but Mr. Chu put a finger on his lips and gestured that Appa was also sleeping. The boy instantly covered his mouth.

"Omma," he whispered. "Appa is sleeping."

Ga Eul immediately looked up to her husband's bed. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat at the sight of him, and when it beat again, it was painful. He was so thin and pale and weak. She wished that she was the one on the bed instead of him. She could not imagine the pain and suffering that her husband had to go through. She forced back the tears that threatened to fall. No. She must not cry in front of her children.

Her eyes then caught Woo Bin's. His eyes seemed to tell her something but then he turned back to watch Yi Jeong. _What is it, Woo Bin Sunbae?_

Silence engulfed the room as they watched the father and son sleeping soundly. The twin started to feel sleepy too, and Halmoni offered her sides for them to lean against. The rest was deep in his and her thoughts.

Five minutes later, Ji Hye stood up and approached Woo Bin. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Woo Bin, are we leaving soon?"

He put his hand over hers and shook his head. "I promised Yi Jeong that I'll be here when he wakes up."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to go now?"

Ji Hye nodded. "I have an appointment with a client in an hour."

"But…" Woo Bin looked at the sleeping Yi Jeong and then the hopeful Ji Hye. He was torn between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Woo Bin, I'm sure Yi Jeong will understand." Mr. Chu offered his thought when he saw how Woo Bin was deliberating hard on what to do.

"I'll come back as soon as I send Ji Hye. I promise."

"OK, Woo Bin."

"Thank you, Uncle," stated Ji Hye as she slightly bowed at the older man.

"Ga Eul, I have to go. Sorry. I'll come visit at home, OK? Goodbye, Auntie."

Ga Eul and Mrs. Chu nodded and waved goodbye.

"Thanks, Ji Hye. Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae."

Woo Bin replied with a smile and a bow to Ga Eul's mother.

After both had left, Mrs. Chu looked at her daughter.

"What is it, Omma?" asked Ga Eul.

"It seems that Ji Hye-shii doesn't know about Yi Jeong's request."

"It seems so, Omma." Ga Eul heaved a sigh. It pained her to talk about it and she did not want to think much. She needed to focus on her baby and getting Yi Jeong well.

"Omma hope that Yi Jeong will forget about it."

"Me too, Omma. Me too."

* * *

"Ga Eul, Woo Bin…"

"I'm here, Yi Jeong," answered Ga Eul.

"I'm here too," Woo Bin entered the room. He just made it in time.

"Ji Hye?"

"I sent her back to her office. Hey, do you want anything?"

Yi Jeong slowly shook his head.

"Baby In Jeong?"

"With Omma."

Yi Jeong lifted his head a little to see that Mrs. Chu had the baby in her arms and his twin on both of her sides.

"Ga Eul, you should go back. The children, their neck will ache in that position."

Woo Bin restrained himself from looking at Ga Eul.

"But…"

"And you need to rest too, Ga Eul. The baby too."

Ga Eul was quiet for a few moments as she gauged her husband's eyes. Yi Jeong could see that she felt guilty for leaving him. If before, he wanted everybody to be with him but now, his family needed their rest too and he did not want Ga Eul and the baby to get sick.

"I'll be OK. I have Woo Bin here." He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Appa."

"Yes, son."

"Would you please take everybody home? I promise to get healthy soon and go home soon."

"Yi Jeong…"

"Please, Ga Eul."

In the end, Ga Eul nodded. She then went to take the baby from Omma and woke up the twin and told them that they were leaving. The children could come visit Appa tomorrow. They went to hug Appa and Uncle Woo Bin. Ga Eul then let Yi Jeong kissed the baby and she too gave him a kiss. Afterward, she bowed to Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, thank you for staying and looking after Yi Jeong for us."

Woo Bin nodded and gave a small smile. "Even if you didn't say it, I'll still be here. Don't worry. You rest and take care of yourself too."

"Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae." She bowed to him.

"Bye, Yi Jeong. Be good, OK?" She leaned again to kiss him.

"Bye, Appa," cried the twins.

They watched the family exited the room.

"Yi Jeong, I'm really sorry for what happened. I… I shouldn't…"

"Woo Bin." Yi Jeong shook his head. "Don't be. What had happened, happened. I'm not angry at you. I just missed your company."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and weak."

"You need to rest. Don't think too much."

"Woo Bin, I'm happy that you're here. Thank you, brother." He lightly squeezed the man's hand. Woo Bin had to bit the inside of his cheek so that he would not shed tears.

He then talked about other topics that could divert Yi Jeong's attention from his illness.

It was a meaningful important bonding time. Just the two of them.

* * *

Three days later, Yi Jeong was back at home, much to his delight. He was tired of the hospital smell. At home, his room smelled like Ga Eul… cherry blossom, and he loved it very much.

He demanded that the baby was to sleep on the bed, between them. He would pat and sang and hum him to sleep. The twin was jealous and wanted to sleep with them too. Hence, Ga Eul had to make a roster on who got to sleep when.

Baby In Jeong was a good baby, crying only when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Ga Eul did not encounter many problems with him. Three days after her husband came home, Ga Eul noticed that the baby responded well to Yi Jeong. In Jeong was fast to turn his head at the direction of Yi Jeong's voice. He, too, smiled and made small soft sounds whenever Yi Jeong talked to him, responding to his Appa's words. Ga Eul thanked the power above for the precious moments.

The F3, Jan Di and her son, as well as Ji Hye often came to visit. Sometimes, it was just the F3. Sometimes, it was Woo Bin and Ji Hye, and at one time, all of them happened to come together. Yi Jeong was the happiest.

However, coming to the second week at home, things started to turn around.

The weakness and exhaustion worsened. He could only hold the baby for at most three to five minutes before his breathing quickened. Sometimes, his breathing became noisy while at other times, the breathing slowed down; sometimes with very long pauses between breaths.

He, too, lost appetite and even after taking fluids, he would throw up. He lost more weight. The loss of appetite had also made his mouth and lips drier and some patches of skin had turned bluish and dusky, especially on his hands and feet.

...and he spent much of the time in bed.

Everybody, especially Ga Eul, became worried. Doctors were called in but his condition continued to worsen.

Ga Eul had to let baby In Jeong sleep with her Omma. Even the twin slept in their Halmoni and Harabeoji's room. Ga Eul, though still recovering herself and still in confinement period, wanted to focus on her husband. Her Omma and Jan Di voiced out their concerns about her but she assured that she was alright.

* * *

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong weakly called her. She was preparing a glass of water for him.

"Yes, Yi Jeong."

He held out his hand and Ga Eul quickly took it. He then slowly tugged her hand and patted the space next to him. Ga Eul laid down on her side, facing him. She gently caressed the side of his face and kissed him. She then smiled.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. Please, forgive me."

"Shhh. Shhh. Please, no."

"I've been a burden to you. Because of me, In Jeong…"

Ga Eul placed a hand over his mouth. "In Jeong is fine, Yi Jeong. I'm not neglecting In Jeong."

"Promise me that you and the children will live a happy life after this, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong…"

"There's no point in denying anymore, Ga Eul. You and I, we know… I… my time…"

"Yi Jeong, please. You're not God to say..."

"No, Ga Eul. Please. I know I'm not God but you and I, we know that my time is very near."

Tears now stained her cheeks and she tightened her hold on him.

"Promise me that you and the children will live a happy life, Ga Eul." He repeated the words.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"Please, Ga Eul."

She shook her head again. Yi Jeong could feel her tears soaking through his shirt.

"Ga Eul. Look at me, please."

She shook her head, again. "Not if you keep talking like this…"

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. He could feel her resisting.

"Chu Ga Eul, Mrs. So, Ga Eul-yang, please."

Her body trembled with her weeps and she then looked up at him. Yi Jeong's heart broke at those tears.

"I love you, Ga Eul. Very much. You're my soul mate. You're my life. You're my everything. I am the most fortunate man in this world to have you. My life is complete when I'm with you."

She wept louder.

"And… and I love you, Yi Jeong. Ditto. Ditto. Ditto. Ditto and I'm the most fortunate woman in this world to have you. Ditto."

He gently kissed her lips and she did not want his lips to part from hers.

"Thank you for everything and I want you to know that I am so, so proud to have you as my wife."

"Yi Jeong, forgive me for all my sins and wrongdoings. My words, behavior and everything that hurt you."

"No, Ga Eul. You have done nothing wrong to me. Nothing."

Tears rolled down without a stop.

"I love you, Yi Jeong."

"I love you too, Ga Eul."

* * *

The next day, Ga Eul woke up to a slow-breathing Yi Jeong. Panicked, she called her parents and they called the doctor. Mr. Chu also called the F3 and Jan Di. In less than an hour, everybody was in Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's bedroom.

Ga Eul sat on the bed beside him while the twin sat on the other side, crying and holding Appa's arm and hand. Jan Di stood behind Ga Eul and held the crying wife's shoulders while Jun Pyo sat next to Ga Eul. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were beside the twin. Everybody was in silent tears.

Mr. Chu stood next to his wife who was holding the crying In Jeong. The baby had cried since the moment Halmoni entered the bedroom. Ahjussi Oh and Ahjumma Kim were also present.

"Om…ma… In… Jeong…" Yi Jeong lifted his hand with difficulties.

Mrs. Chu quickly went closer and gave the baby to Ga Eul. Ga Eul then carefully placed the baby next to Yi Jeong. She took his hand and placed it on the baby's hand. Baby In Jeong immediately stopped crying.

"Ap…pa…love…baby…" He shifted a little and leaned a bit to kiss the baby.

"Ga.. In, Yi… Ye…un. Appa… love you… too. Take… care of… Omma and baby… alright?"

The twin nodded their heads.

"We love Appa too. We'll take care of Omma and baby but we don't want Appa to go. Please stay, Appa. Please get healthy. Omma, please don't let Appa go."

Woo Bin grabbed Yi Yeun and held the boy tightly.

"Appa… Omma… please… forgive me and thank… you…"

Mrs. Chu and Mr. Chu nodded. "We love you, Yi Jeong. We're all here for them."

Yi Jeong smiled and turned to Jan Di.

"Hey… Wonder Girl."

Jan Di was surprised. It had been years since people called her that.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae..."

"Thank… you for… coming into… our… lives. Thank you for… bringing… my Ga Eul along…I… owe you that…"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Look after Ga… Ga Eul, arasso? I… love… you too… Jan Di."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"Ahjussi… Ahjumma…Thank you… for everything… I don't know… how to…"

"Sir, don't. We're happy to be with you and serve you, Sir." Ahjussi Oh said on behalf of Ahjumma Kim who was sobbing next to him.

Yi Jeong smiled and nodded. He then looked at his F3 brothers.

"I'll… wait for you… over there and we… can do… our things… again, OK?"

"Yi Jeong."

"I… love all of… you but… you already know… that. Do… take good… care of yourselves… and my family…"

"We will, Yi Jeong," answered Jun Pyo.

"Don't you worry about that, Yi Jeong," added Ji Hoo.

"Yes, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin nodded to assure him of it.

Woo Bin stiffened when Yi Jeong looked at him and gave a smile. Woo Bin's eyes widened.

 _No! Yi Jeong! Please! Anything but that!_

Woo Bin wanted to scream.

"Ga Eul… I love you… always… and… forever…"

"I love you too, Yi Jeong. Always and forever." She then leaned down and gently kissed him.

The baby then cried and cried and cried.

Yi Jeong's breathings had slowed down, long pauses between breaths. His eyes fluttered as if he was trying to fight his eyelids from closing.

Jan Di took the baby from the bed since Ga Eul was now holding Yi Jeong's arm and shoulder and leaned down, her face close to his and tears staining her face.

"I love you, Yi Jeong. I always do and forever will. I'm letting you go now. Please wait for me there. I love you, my husband, my soul mate, my love. I love you, Yi Jeong. I love you. I love you." She whispered into his ear and said "I love you" repeatedly.

With one last deep breath and a smile on his lips, So Yi Jeong finally closed his eyes.


	6. The Life After

**Chapter 6: The Life After**

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the very late update. Work ruled and then there were the holidays. Thank you for all your support, reads and reviews. Take care, everyone. Have a great day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** September 5, 2017

* * *

All three children of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were down with fever within the first week of their father's demise. Ji Hoo and Jan Di thought that the twin might have been so due to shock, stress and extreme sadness, making the baby easily caught the fever. Ga Eul too fell sick but she could not afford to lay in bed. She had to look after the children, especially baby In Jeong. Fortunately, her parents were there to help.

During that first two weeks, despite their busy schedules, the F3, Jan Di and Ji Hye came almost every day to the house to give their moral support. The F3 helped with the things that Ga Eul needed to know on the legal matters concerning Yi Jeong's wealth and various positions at the Museum and other So family businesses, while the ladies helped with the children. Ga Eul and her parents were very grateful for their help.

Two weeks after, Ga Eul was called in for the reading of Yi Jeong's will at the Museum. To her surprise, Woo Bin was also there.

* * *

"So, does everyone agree?" asked the lawyer.

All of Yi Jeong's shares in the Museum and the companies would be transferred to Ga Eul and his children. Since the children were still minor, Ga Eul would act as the trustee. Ga Eul was also to take over Yi Jeong's position at the Museum as one of the Managing Directors but since she did not have any experience, Yi Jeong's father would manage the Museum. Ga Eul was to come in and learn after the grieving period has ended. Other than that, should one or some or all of the children showed potential and interest in the business when they grew up, they should be given positions at the Museum as well.

"Yes, Mr. Lim?"

The older man in glasses cleared his throat.

"What happens when Mrs. So remarry?"

Ga Eul stiffened while Woo Bin straightened his back. All the other men in the room turned to Ga Eul. Her cheeks reddened as the heat rushed up.

"What happens when Mrs. So remarry?" Mr. Park Hong-Do the lawyer looked at the men.

"Nothing. Everything will be the same. However, should Mrs. So wishes for the new husband to take over her place, it's up to her."

"What?" "That's not possible." "Is that allowed?" and many more questions were thrown onto the table. Ga Eul wished that she could vanish from the room.

"Quiet!" It was Yi Jeong's father.

"It's her shares. She's free to do whatever she wants with it but do you really think my daughter-in-law will simply let anyone ruin this Museum that Yi Jeong loved? I don't think so. Furthermore, if she wants to, it's not going to be that easy. This thing still needs to go through legal procedures."

Ga Eul held the tears. It was the first time that he had called her his daughter-in-law in front of other people. She mouthed thank you to the old man and he nodded.

The men in the room looked at each other and then at Mr. So and Ga Eul. They then nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, then. Let's proceed," said Mr. Park Hong-Do.

With the agreement from Yi Jeong's father, the So Mansion was given to Ga Eul. He was never home anyway, having a luxurious two-story penthouse of his own. As for compensations, he would receive a few real estates around the country. Ga Eul, too, had four real estates in the country transferred under her name while the apartments overseas were equally distributed among the children. For his parents-in-law, Yi Jeong gave them a beautiful estate on a huge land just a few miles away from the Garden of Morning Calm. As for the faithful Ahjussi Oh and Ahjumma Kim, both received a bungalow in their hometown as well as a lifetime expenses fully paid for. His monthly contributions to several hospitals and children shelters around the country would also resume.

"Mr. So, Mrs. So, are you clear with this arrangement?"

"Yes." "Yes, Mr. Park."

"OK, now that is settled and agreed, I will prepare the documents."

Everybody nodded.

"Excuse me, may we know why Mr. Song is here?" one of the board members gestured to Woo Bin who was sitting quietly at the end of the table.

Mr. Park held a smirk. They should have asked him about Woo Bin before the meeting started.

"Ah, yes. The next agenda. Mr. Song is here because (1) he is a witness of this meeting, as requested by the late Mr. So. (2) This is regarding Mr. So's children, as well."

Murmurs and questions filled the room. Woo Bin and Ga Eul exchanged looks and both started to feel uncomfortable. Both prayed hard that it was not about that request.

"Mr. Song, Mr. So requested that you be the children's official adopted father."

"What?"

"Can you force people to do that?"

"Why is this matter included in this meeting?"

"Why Mr. Song?"

"What about the children's expenses now? Will they come from Mr. So's trust fund, the company or divided with Mr. Song?"

"What if Mrs. So remarried? Are the children going to stay with Mrs. So or Mr. Song?"

"Does Mr. Song have to move in the So's residence?"

… and much more.

"This is just a request, Mr. Song. You can accept or decline."

The lawyer fixed his gaze on Woo Bin who was still quiet. Ga Eul, too, cast a look at the man. She had told Yi Jeong that he should not burden Woo Bin or any of their friends with their children. Sure, Woo Bin loved the twin and the baby and would be glad to help with them but to legally adopt them? There was no need for it. She was still alive and would do her best to look after the children. Ga Eul shook her head.

Woo Bin remembered his talk with Yi Jeong.

"I accept."

Uproars echoed in the room.

"Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"I promised Yi Jeong that I'd adopt the children."

"But…"

"And the children will stay with you, Ga Eul. It's just a legal procedure to ensure the safety of the children. Everything else will remain the same."

"You knew about this?" Ga Eul did not believe that Yi Jeong failed to inform her about it. Did he not trust her with the children? Did she not have a say in this? These were her children too, for God's sake.

"No, Ga Eul. No! Don't blame Yi Jeong, please. He did this not because he didn't trust you but to keep the children safe."

"What?" _How did Woo Bin Sunbae know what I was thinking?_

"What happens when you get married, Woo Bin? When you have your own children?" asked Yi Jeong's father.

"Then my own children will have two brothers and a sister."

"You know what I mean."

"Uncle, I love the children with all my heart, even when Yi Jeong was still…" he instantly stopped and eyed Ga Eul who was intently looking at him.

"I love the children and even if I have my own children in the future, I will still love Ga In, Yi Yeun and In Jeong."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"Woo Bin."

"If you are worried whether my future wife will accept the children, don't be. I'll handle my future wife. Mr. Park, please get the documents ready. I think it's settled then."

The other men in the room could only look at each other. Each had his own concern regarding the matter. Mostly, if Woo Bin would make himself involved with the museum and companies' business when the children were older.

"Alright, then. That's all for today. Thank you all for coming."

One by one, the members of the board left. It was now Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Mr. Park the lawyer.

"Mrs. So, Mr. Song. Please stay. There's still one more thing."

"What is it, Mr. Park?" but her heart was pounding hard.

"Mr. So told me about his other request."

Woo Bin shook his head.

"Mr. Park. I don't want to discuss it, ever. Please. This is absurd. How could you raise this matter when Yi Jeong was… is… was… No! I don't want to hear about it."

"Mrs. So. Mr. So was just thinking about you. He…"

"Please, Mr. Park. No. Woo Bin Sunbae has agreed to be the children's adopted father. I think that is more than enough to ask from him, and I can take care of myself."

Even if he knew that Ga Eul did not agree with it, Woo Bin's heart still stung hearing her words.

"Mrs. So…"

"Mr. Park…" Woo Bin shook his head and sent the man an eye message.

"Alright. I'll get the documents ready for everybody. Thank you."

Ga Eul slightly bowed at the lawyer and Woo Bin and left.

"Ga Eul."

She turned around to face Woo Bin.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the adoption. Yi Jeong made me promise not to."

"But I don't understand why Woo Bin Sunbae, and you really don't have to accept it. I don't want to burden you. This is my family. Whether it's hard or easy, I'll do my best to raise the children."

"Ga Eul, I know you'll do that. I don't doubt that but Yi Jeong… he only wanted to keep the children safe. I can give them that."

"I know, Woo Bin Sunbae but not to the extent of making it legal."

"But I… I want to."

"Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"I love Ga In, Yi Yeun and In Jeong, too, Ga Eul. I know I can't replace Yi Jeong's place in their hearts, but I want to be there at times when they need a father, especially the boys."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you are not a good mother or can't be a good father too, but there'll be things and times that a son needs a man… father's advice."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…" Ga Eul's heart broke at the thought.

"I don't want to burden you. You're going to have your own family and I don't want the children to be a disturbance…"

"Ga Eul. Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

Ga Eul could only blink, trying to find some kind of assurance in his eyes. She feared if her children were going to be a hindrance to Woo Bin's relationship with Ji Hye and their family later on. Yes, Ji Hye was a kind and understanding woman but Ga Eul did not want to risk it.

"Ga Eul, please trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Two long minutes later, Ga Eul heaved a sigh and nodded. She promised herself that she would try her very best with the children without asking too often for Woo Bin's help.

"Let me take you home."

"Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae but no, thank you. Appa, Omma and the children are coming to pick me up. We're going to visit Yi Jeong."

"Oh…alright. I'll come visit when I can."

"OK. Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"Yes, Ga Eul."

"I'm so sorry about Yi Jeong's request. I don't want anyone else…"

Woo Bin inwardly cringed.

"And I don't understand why he thought of that when he knew that you're with Ji Hye. Can you forgive him? He wasn't being fair to Ji Hye. I'm sorry." She then bowed to him.

"Ga Eul, hey, don't." But he was also surprised that Ga Eul raised the matter. "I… I feel awkward talking about it with you. I…"

"Oh, sorry. Please excuse me for a moment." She held up a finger as she pulled her cell phone from the handbag.

"Yes, Appa. OK, Appa. I'll be down soon."

"They're here?"

"Yes. I have to go. Thank you again, Woo Bin Sunbae."

With a quick bow, she turned around and left.

Woo Bin's palmed his chest over his heart. It was pounding hard and there were so many mixed feelings fighting for dominance as he watched her entered the elevator car.

* * *

"You did what?"

Ji Hye pushed herself back, palms on Woo Bin's bare chest. He held the sides of her waist tighter.

"Yes, Ji Hye. I'm adopting the children. The documents will be ready at the end of this week."

"Why didn't you discuss this with me before you decide?"

She tried to stand up but he pulled her down, back on his lap.

"I made a promise to Yi Jeong."

"But you should have told me. Don't I have a say in this?"

"Ji Hye, I want to do this. Not only for Yi Jeong but for the children too."

He leaned forward to capture her lips but she leaned back.

"And not for Ga Eul?"

"Ji Hye?"

She stared into the black orbs while trying to peel his hands from her waist.

"Are you jealous of Ga Eul?" His thin lips curved upward. She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm serious, Woo Bin. This thing, we should discuss this, especially when we're going to get married. Will that mean they're going to be my adopted children too?"

They had started discussing marriage three weeks ago.

He pulled her closer and caressed the side of her face, making her shiver. Slowly, she closed her eyes, indulging the sensations from his soft touch.

"Woo Bin…"

"Don't worry about the children. I know what I'm doing and it won't make me love you less."

He kissed the length of her neck and roamed his hands under her blouse, up and down her smooth back.

"Woo Bin..." Breathless, "I don't want the…."

But he had seized her lips and pressed their bodies closer. She lost all words and submitted to his kisses and more.

* * *

Four months later, Ga Eul started going to the Museum. Baby In Jeong was left with her Omma when she went to work. Yi Jeong's personal assistant became hers and taught her everything that she needed to know, step-by-step. Her father-in-law was also there to guide her.

Everything was new and difficult. There were so many documents to read and sign, procedures to learn and remember, projects to look into and etc. It was too overwhelming for her. She wondered how Yi Jeong had done it. However, Hyun Sub was very understanding. He oftentimes told her not to stress herself too much. She should take things one at a time.

When she arrived home, she would go straight to the kitchen and prepare dinner since the twin only wanted to eat food that Omma prepared. After dinner, she listened to their stories about their activities while attending to baby In Jeong. The baby did not want anyone else but Omma.

It was the same routine day after day.

* * *

"Ga Eul."

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes. Little In Jeong was asleep in her arms. "Omma…"

Mrs. Chu woke her up when she saw Ga Eul's head bobbed to the left and right. The twin was already asleep on the floor of her bedroom. They must have dozed off while working on their science project. Since YJ's passing, the twin slept in her bed.

"Come on, let's get you and the children to bed." Mrs. Chu carefully took the little boy and transferred him to the bed.

Ga Eul then lifted Ga In and placed her on the bed while Mrs. Chu took Yi Yeun and did the same.

"Ga Eul, you're burning up." Her face was red.

"I'm OK, Omma. Just a little tired. Don't worry."

"Ga Eul, Aunt Min Joo is sick. Her doctor said that relatives should come visit." Aunt Min Joo was Mrs. Chu's older sister.

"Oh?"

"Appa and Omma plans to go tomorrow. Do you want to come too?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "I'm sorry, Omma. There's an important meeting tomorrow."

"What about In Jeong?"

"I'll ask Ahjumma to come with me to the Museum to look after him during my meeting."

"Omma and Appa will be back the day after."

"OK, Omma. Send my love to everybody there and sorry that I can't come."

Mrs. Chu nodded and hugged her daughter tightly. She did not want to leave Ga Eul on her own with the children but she wanted to see her sister too.

The next morning, Ga Eul woke up very early to see her parents leave. Their flight was at 7.30 a.m. She was about to walk to the kitchen to fix breakfast when her vision swirled and her head throbbed. A minute later, she went up to the bedroom and decided to rest for a while before waking the twin up for school.

* * *

"Hello! Uncle Woo Bin!"

"Hello. Yi Yeun?" Woo Bin abruptly sat up when he heard the boy crying. Next to him, Ji Hye stirred from her slumber.

"Woo Bin?" She had an arm around his waist.

"What's wrong, Yi Yeun?"

"Uncle Woo Bin, it's Omma."

"Omma? What happens to Omma?" His heart pounded wildly.

"Omma is not waking up. Omma's face is red and Omma's body is hot."

Woo Bin could hear Ga In crying, calling for Omma. Little In Jeong was also wailing his lung out.

"Where are Harabeoji and Halmoni? Harabeoji Oh and Halmoni Kim?"

He carefully pushed away Ji Hye's arm, much to her protest, and got out of bed.

"Halmoni Kim is here but Harabeoji Oh is downstairs. Harabeoji and Halmoni went to visit Halmoni's sister. Uncle Woo Bin. Please don't let Omma go." The boy was crying loudly by now.

"Stay there. Uncle are coming. Ask Harabeoji Oh to call the doctor or Aunt Jan Di or Uncle Ji Hoo."

"OK, Uncle Woo Bin."

"Ji Hye, Ga Eul's sick. I'm going over there. Are you coming?" He headed straight to the bathroom.

"But you promised to send me to the office this morning. My meeting is at 10."

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'll get Mr. Lee to send you."

"Can't Ji Hoo or Jun Pyo or Jan Di go instead of you?"

"Jun Pyo is in Japan."

Less than 10 minutes later, he was out of the bathroom and went straight to the closet. Once he was done, he approached the bed and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you at lunch."

Ji Hye frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love you, Woo Bin." She cried out as he exited the bedroom but he did not hear her.

* * *

"Ahjussi. How's Ga Eul?"

"She's still unconscious. I've called Dr. Yoon and Dr. Geum but they can't come. Surgeries."

Woo Bin scaled the stairs two steps at a time.

"Uncle Woo Bin."

Ahjumma Kim was holding In Jeong, trying to calm him who was pushing away his milk bottle.

"She's burning. Ahjussi, I'm taking her to the hospital. Ahjussi, you're coming with me. Ahjumma, please look after the children."

"I want to go with Omma."

"Me too."

Woo Bin gently lifted Ga Eul.

"No. Stay here. Help Halmoni with In Jeong."

"But…"

"Please. Uncle will bring Omma back when Omma is awake."

He then carefully carried her to his car and placed her in the back seat. Her head on Ahjussi Oh's lap.

The children and Halmoni Kim watched the car sped off.

* * *

His phone rang non-stop. He glanced at it and saw Ji Hye's name flashing but he was driving and let it be.

He parked right in front of the emergency entrance and immediately called for a staff to bring a wheelchair or a stretcher.

Ahjussi Oh went with Ga Eul and he looked for a parking space.

"Hello, Ji Hye. Sorry I couldn't answer earlier. I'm at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Ga Eul is unconscious. Her temperature is high. I… I don't why. I'm worried."

"Are you going to be long there?"

"Maybe. It depends."

"So you're not coming for lunch?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I need to…"

Click!

"Hello? Ji Hye?"

She had hung up on him.

"Aish." He dialed her number again but it went to voicemail. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello, Uncle."

"Woo Bin, how's Ga Eul?" It was Mr. Chu. Ahjumma Kim had told him about Ga Eul. The Chus had just arrived at the airport.

"I… She's being treated right now. We don't know what happen."

"Call us when she wakes up. We'll try to come back as soon as possible. Oh. My brother-in-law is here. We got to go."

"OK, Uncle. I will. Take care, Uncle and Auntie."

He raked his hair as he dialed for Ji Hye's number again. _Why did she hang up earlier? Is she coming here?_

"Doctor."

Ahjussi Oh stood up from his seat when the door opened. Woo Bin quickly shoved his phone in his pant pocket and went to the doctor.

"Are you the patient's father?"

"No, Doctor. I'm her butler. This is Mr. Song."

"Oh, Mr. Song Woo Bin. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Doctor, how is she? Has she woke up?"

"Yes. It's high fever and it seems like the patient is also suffering from extreme exhaustion."

Relieve swept through his being that Ga Eul was not in serious danger but extreme exhaustion? Woo Bin looked at Ahjussi Oh and the old man pursed his lips.

"Can Mrs. So come home today?" asked the old man.

"Yes but she's on the drip now. I'd say in another four hours."

"OK, Doctor. Thank you."

"Doctor, can we go in and see her?"

"Oh, we'll transfer her to the recovery room. You can see her there."

"Thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and went back into the room.

Woo Bin then called Mr. Chu to tell him about Ga Eul. He, too, texted Ji Hoo and Jan Di.

Four hours. He would not make it to lunch with Ji Hye. He swiped on her number but again, it went straight to voicemail. She must be in a meeting with a client. He then texted her to apologize for the canceled lunch date.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Woo Bin stood at the end of the bed. His heart broke at her sight. Her face was red and he could see that she had lost some weight.

"Better." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I'm very sorry for troubling you. Ahjussi said Yi Yeun called you. He shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Because of us, you're here but thank you too." Her eyes glistened as she looked at her husband's best friend.

"Hey, you're not troubling me at all. I'm glad that Yi Yeun called me," and smiled at her. But she could see that there was something bothering him.

"Ji Hye?"

Woo Bin shifted a little. "At work. Appointment with a client."

Ga Eul weakly nodded.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, you don't have to wait for me. I've taken too much of your time from work."

"Hey, that's OK, Ga Eul. It's my responsibility to look after you."

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "Woo Bin Sunbae…"

"And I promise the children that I'll take you home when you wake up. I don't want to break that promise. I don't want to disappoint my son… adopted son and daughter."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

He cleared his throat.

"Ga Eul, you're getting thinner and you do look very tired. Is it work? Don't force yourself, Ga Eul. Uncle Hyun Sub told me that he's willing to help with the work at the Museum. Moreover, you're still learning and it takes time to master or understand the business. The Museum…"

"I don't want to further burden Appa. I'll do my best to learn the business fast."

"Ga Eul, I understand that but you have to take care of yourself too."

Ga Eul held her tears. She did not want to cry in front of Woo Bin. She did not want him to pity her. Ever since Yi Jeong left, Woo Bin had been a great help, especially when it involved Yi Yeun and Ga In. She did not want people to think that she was taking advantage of Woo Bin. She also wanted people to know that she could be a strong woman. She had to be. She had to keep the promise she made to herself.

"Ga Eul, promise me that you won't neglect your health after this."

Tears fell at last as she slowly nodded.

* * *

He had surprised her at work the day after Ga Eul's incident. That day, she did not come home to his penthouse after work. She was mad at him for canceling the lunch date. After sending Ga Eul home, he left messages after messages and dialed Ji Hye's number continuously but all were ignored. He even went to her place but she refused to open the door.

That left him with only one choice and it was to go to her office. She was shocked to see him with a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a big love-shaped box of chocolates on the other. Her lady officemates whispered and giggled and awed. They thought that he was romantic. She could not throw him away from the office since it would make a scene so she had to follow him as he gave her the box, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the office, straight into his awaiting Yellow Lotus that was parked right in front of the building's entrance.

"What in the world, Song Woo Bin?" She threw the chocolate box to the footwell of the car.

He leaned forward and planted a quick peck on her lips.

"Don't think about it." He locked the door and sped away, jerking her body backward at the sudden impact.

"You are crazy, Song Woo Bin. Stop the car."

"Yes, I'm crazy. Crazy for you. I'll stop the car when we reach there."

"What? Where? Where are you taking me? I have work to do."

"My place."

"Song Woo Bin. Take me back to my office." She punched his arms.

"Hey, watch it. I'm driving here. I don't want to die before marrying you."

Ji Hye stiffened and watched him with wide eyes and opened mouth. He then pinched her nose.

"You look cute with that face, do you know?"

She faced the front and crossed her arms. A pout never left her face.

Once they arrived, he quickly opened her door and tossed the car keys to the valet. He slipped his fingers into hers and pulled her to the elevator. She was still sulking.

"Woo Bin, what are you doing?" He had boxed her between himself and the elevator wall and kissed her hard.

"Wiping that pout away. Don't you know it does things to me?" He pressed their foreheads together.

"Woo Bin…"

Ding! The elevator door opened and they quickly exited.

When they were in his penthouse, he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the vast black and white satin covered bed. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed and pinned her down.

"Woo Bin! What has gotten into you?"

"You're angry at me and I need to know why."

"By forcing me?" She tried to push him away.

"I know you like it rough and this is the only way for me to get the answer," and kissed her again.

"Woo Bin…"

"Why are you angry at me?"

"You know why…" she was getting lost with his administration.

"Because I missed lunch?"

"That's not the only reason."

"What other reasons then?" His hands were in her hair, and hers in his as he kissed her again and again, everywhere.

"You're always putting the children first…"

"They are my adopted children."

"But… I… Woo Bin…" He trailed kisses on her neck.

"And Ga Eul too…"

"Ga Eul is my close friend. I need to help her when she needs help."

"But… but…"

"Are you jealous of them?"

"I… I… I am…"

"You don't have to be."

And he showered her with more kisses.

"Then don't do it too often. I'm a jealous person, Woo Bin. I don't want to share you." She then pushed him on his back and straddled him.

"I love that you are."

"Don't test me, Woo Bin."

"So, am I forgiven then?"

"Depends on whether I'm satisfied with your 'apologies', Song Woo Bin."

"Oh, you will be, Ji Hye. You will be."

He then flipped her over and took control.

* * *

Legs entangled and warm breaths mingled. The two lovers were cuddling, relishing their love moments just some minutes ago. He kissed the side of her head and she lazily traced random patterns on his chest.

"Am I forgiven?"

She lightly smacked his naked chest and Woo Bin laughed. Yes. He was forgiven.

"But I'm serious with what I said, Woo Bin. I'm a jealous person."

"I love you, Ji Hye. There's no reason to be jealous of Ga Eul or the children or any other woman."

"What will happen when we're married? When we have our own children? Will you leave me or us, like yesterday, every time the children or Ga Eul called?"

"Ji Hye, I know where to draw the line. I know how to assess the urgency of a situation. Trust me, will you?"

"But so far, you rushed to them every single time they called."

"Ji Hye…"

"I… I don't want to lose you, Woo Bin. I love you."

"You won't and I love you too."

Ji Hye tightened her hold on him and snuggled closer. She tried not to feel jealous of the children but she could not help it. The way Woo Bin's eyebrows knitted together at the sound of the children's sad voices, or how his face beamed up when the children were happy worried her. What if Woo Bin loved Ga Eul's children more than he loved their own children?

She had also seen how excited he was when he told her stories about the children and their mother as if they were his family. Sometimes, when the F3 and Ga Eul and her children had gatherings, she felt neglected, especially by Woo Bin. Just because Yi Jeong had passed away did not mean that everybody should give extra attention to his children. This attention would only spoil the children.

What worried her more was when she, on more than some occasions, saw the glances that Woo Bin cast upon Ga Eul and also the smiles he gave his so-called close friend. Smiles that he never gave her, his future wife. Those smiles were more than just friendly smiles, she was sure of them.

 _Does Woo Bin like Ga Eul? More than just close friends?_

Ji Hye further tightened her arms around Woo Bin.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Ji Hye."

He gently pushed her on her back and covered her body with his. Her eyes fluttered and slowly closing as he dipped his head down.

A shrill sound startled both of them. It was coming from his hand phone on the bed side table.

"Woo Bin…"

"Hold on for a second." He reached for the disturbing device. He forgot to put in on silent mode. His eyes widened at the name on the screen.

"Woo Bin, who is it?"

"Yi Jeong?" It was either Ga In or Yi Yeun. The twin shared Yi Jeong's phone now. He looked at Ji Hye and the phone, alternately.

Frustrated, Ji Hye pushed Woo Bin back.

"No. Stay, Ji Hye."

Reluctantly, Woo Bin switched off the phone and poured all his attention to the woman underneath him.

* * *

"I want Uncle Woo Bin. I want Uncle Woo Bin."

"Yi Yeun, please. Uncle Woo Bin is busy. We don't want to disturb Uncle Woo Bin."

Carrying In Jeong on her right hip, Ga Eul tried to pacify the crying Yi Yeun. Ga In was next to her twin. She was also crying.

"Ahjumma, what happened?"

Ga Eul turned to the old lady who came in with a tray of cups of warm milk. Ga Eul just got back from the Museum.

"I don't know, Madam. When they arrived from school, they were already crying. They won't tell me."

"Aish… Yi Yeun, Ga In. Please tell Omma."

"No. I want Uncle Woo Bin." Yi Yeun buried his face into the pillow.

"Ga In, please tell Omma. Omma can help. Please. Please don't do this to Omma. Are you sick? Both of you?"

Ga In shook her head.

"In Jeong baby, do you know why Hyung and Noona are crying?" Ga Eul did not know what else to do. The little boy patted her Omma's cheeks and babbled away.

"Uncle Woo Bin. I want Uncle Woo Bin."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and counted to ten. The twin was getting on her nerves but she must not scold them. She tried her hardest not to tell Woo Bin about the children's problem for she did not want to disturb him but sometimes the twin was being stubborn and insisted on him.

"Alright. Omma will call Uncle Woo Bin."

She fished out her hand phone from her handbag and scrolled for Woo Bin's number. Six rings after, the call ended.

"Uncle Woo Bin is not answering. He's busy."

"Nooo. I want Uncle Woo Bin." Yi Yeun was now wailing.

"Yi Yeun. You're seven years old. Seven-year old boys do not wail. Seven-year old boys are strong."

The boy cried louder while his sister sobbed more.

Ga Eul tried again. Four rings later, "Yoboseoyo. Ga Eul?"

"Woo Bin Sunbae. I'm so sorry to disturb you."

"It's OK. I'm having dinner with Ji Hye. What is it, Ga Eul?"

"It's Yi Yeun and Ga In. I came home to find them crying. They won't tell me what's wrong and keep asking for you. Please talk to them, Woo Bin Sunbae. I don't know what else to do."

"Put me on speaker mode."

"OK. Hold on for a sec."

"Uncle Woo Bin." Both Yi Yeun and Ga In called out for him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Uncle Woo Bin, can you please come to our house or can we go to your house?" Yi Yeun asked.

"Yi Yeun!" Ga Eul reprimanded her son.

"Hey, what happened?" Worry evident in his voice.

"Uncle Woo Bin, some students at school called us bastards."

"WHAT?" Both Ga Eul and Woo Bin were shocked. Ahjumma Kim almost dropped the tray.

Yi Yeun and Ga In cried louder.

"Uncle are coming right now. Just stop crying. We'll talk about this when Uncle arrive."

He looked at Ji Hye after ending the call. His face was red.

"Woo Bin?"

"We have to go to Ga Eul's place right now, Ji Hye." He motioned a waiter for the bill.

"But we haven't finished dinner."

"This is more important than dinner. Come on, Ji Hye."

"But… It's our two years date anniversary, Woo Bin. This is important too."

"Ji Hye. Please. We need to go. It's about the children."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

"But their house is forty minutes from here."

"We can get there in twenty."

"Woo Bin..."

"Ji Hye, are you coming or not?" He was getting impatient with her 100 questions and whines.

"Alright, alright." She threw the napkin onto the plate and pushed her chair harshly.

* * *

"Yi Yeun, Ga In, who… who called you that?"

Ga Eul had to sit down as her knees threatened to give away from the shock. Little In Jeong then crawled to his brother and sister.

Between hiccups, Yi Yeun told her the names.

"The trio's children."

Ga Eul could not believe that Ginger, Sunny and Miranda's children were as evil as their mothers. Ginger's daughter was of the same age as the twin while Sunny and Miranda's son and daughter were a year older. She had heard some news about their naughtiness from the twin's teacher as well as other parents. Even at a very young age, they were already making their marks as the school's bullies.

"Why?"

Yi Yeun and Ga In shook their heads.

"Please tell Omma why. Why did they say that? And don't you believe them. You are good children."

She then hugged them tightly. Her heart stung hearing the word that was thrown at her innocent children. She wished Yi Jeong was here.

Fifteen minutes later, a house staff announced that Woo Bin and Ji Hye had arrived. Yi Yeun and Ga In immediately ran down to them. Ga Eul carried In Jeong with Ahjumma Kim following close behind.

"Uncle Woo Bin."

Both hugged the man as he kneeled down to hug them back.

"Ji Hye, I'm so sorry to disturb you. The children…"

Ji Hye waved her hand and nodded with a thin smile.

"Let's talk in the living room. Ahjumma, please bring Woo Bin Sunbae and Ji Hye some drinks."

"That's OK, Ga Eul. We already had dinner although didn't finish it."

"Ji Hye," Woo Bin frowned at her.

"I'm so sorry. Ahjumma Kim, please inform Chef Kang to prepare supper."

"Ahjumma, only drinks will do. Thank you," said Woo Bin.

"Now tell Uncle everything. From the start."

Yi Yeun looked at his twin. "They…"

"They who?"

"Lim Mi Na, Hak Se Jun and Pyeon Soo Mi."

"The evil trio. I should have guessed." Woo Bin gritted his teeth.

"They called us that because…" Yi Yeun could not continue.

"Because… they said Appa died because of us. They said if Appa did not marry Omma, we will not be born and Appa will not have died. Appa died because our blood is not pure because Appa married a commoner. They said Appa was cursed because we are not pure. We are the b…"

"Ga In. Stop!"

Ga Eul could not listen to it anymore. She passed In Jeong to Ahjumma Kim and embraced her daughter tightly. Tears fell uncontrollably. She could not believe what she had heard. She could bear people hating her but to say bad things about her children? What sins had her twin committed to being called such? What wrong had her children done to them? And the word, coming from young children? How did they know the word?

"Uncle Woo Bin, is it true?" Yi Yeun asked the man.

"No! No, Yi Yeun. No! That's not true. Don't listen to them. They are just jealous of you two for having wonderful and loving Appa and Omma."

"They've been calling us other names too and mocking us for not having an Appa. They said that we are going to fail school because we don't have a father to help us. They said that God hates us for killing Appa. Uncle Woo Bin, I don't want to go to school anymore."

"Me either, Omma." Ga Eul held Ga In tighter.

Woo Bin was seeing red.

"Uncle will take you to school tomorrow. We'll report this to the Principal and we'll confront those kids and show them that you have Uncle now. Uncle am your Appa now."

"But Woo Bin. We're seeing the wedding planner tomorrow."

"Woo Bin Sunbae, you don't have to go. I can go with Ahjussi Oh tomorrow." Ga Eul felt guiltier for involving Woo Bin in her children's problems.

"That's OK, Ga Eul. The wedding planner can wait." Woo Bin glared at Ji Hye who was pouting and had crossed her arms in protest.

"This is far important than the meeting. Those kids need to be reported."

An hour later, Woo Bin and Ji Hye said goodbye to Ga Eul after he had tucked the twin to bed. His heart broke seeing their tear-stained faces. He wanted to teach those evil children and their parents a lesson for hurting Yi Yeun and Ga In.

* * *

"Ji Hye, talk to me."

"Good night, Woo Bin." She slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"Why are you angry at me?" He knocked on the door.

"You already know the answer." She shouted from inside.

"It's not like we're not going tomorrow. We're just going there a few hours later after I've settled with the school."

He nearly fell forward when the door suddenly opened.

"You know what? I think we should break-up."

"What? What are you saying, Ji Hye?"

"You obviously don't love me like you love the twin. I can't take this anymore." She pushed him away as she went to the closet.

"Ji Hye, are we having this conversation again?"

"What do you think?" She proceeded to open the closet and took out her clothes and threw them onto the bed. She had lost count of the number of times that they had the same fight since he signed that adoption paper.

"But you heard the children. They don't deserve to be called such. Don't you pity them? God damn it. Look at me, Ji Hye."

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. She shrugged his hands but he gripped harder making her wince.

"I've told you for so many times. I love you but I also love the twins. I'm their father now and I have to be responsible for them. What happened to them at school was unforgivable. I need to report those children for bullying and calling them names. If not me, who else?"

"They have their mother. She's not dead yet. Why can't she solve her children's problems on her own? And why does she always take you away from me using her children as the excuse?" Ji Hye screamed.

"JI HYE!"

"Tell me you don't love her, Woo Bin."

"JI HYE!"

"I should have listened to my heart. You do love her, Woo Bin. Admit it." Tears were now unstoppable.

"Of course I love her, damn it. I love her like a sister. I told you so many times before."

"NO! You're lying."

"Ji Hye!" He shook her shoulders.

"Listen to me. I love you. It's you who I want to marry and have children with. Not Ga Eul. And do you think she would love me even if I love her? Obviously no. Don't you see it? Yi Jeong is her only love. Everybody can see that. Why can't you?"

It was a bitter hurtful fact.

Her eyes searched his for the truth.

"Please don't let your jealousy control you, Ji Hye. You need to trust me on this. I promised Yi Jeong that I'll look after his children."

"But you've bailed out on me for so many times because of them. I don't like it, Woo Bin. You dropped everything for them."

Woo Bin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How was he going to make her understand?

"Ji Hye. Please. Please understand me."

"What if I'm pregnant and going into labor but at the same time they got into an accident."

"Ji Hye!"

"What if!"

He looked into her eyes. He dreaded what she was going to ask.

"Who would you choose? Them or me?"

"Ji Hye…"

"Them or me, Woo Bin?"

"It's not fair to ask me that question."

"Woo Bin, them or me?"

"I'm not answering that, Ji Hye."

She wiped her tears and pushed away his hands from her shoulders. Her heart shattered to million pieces. She then turned back to the closet and searched for the luggage.

"Ji Hye…"

"No. Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but you're not being fair to me, Ji Hye. You can't ask me that question. You and the children are important to me."

"But you love them a little bit more." It was rather a statement than a question.

"I've told you before, Woo Bin. I don't want to share with anyone. Apparently, we're not in the same boat."

"Ji Hye…"

"I'll return your things tomorrow. You're too kind and I can't handle that. I'm sorry. Good bye, Woo Bin."

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Woo Bin fell on his knees as the door shut away from the woman post-Ga Eul whom he loved.

* * *

"Woo Bin Sunbae, is everything alright?"

Ga Eul had noticed him staring away, lost in deep thoughts. They were in a café a block away from the Museum. They had gone to the Principal's office to report on The Junior Evil Trio. Woo Bin demanded that those kids were given heavy punishment.

"Woo Bin Sunbae."

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" He offered a smile.

"Is everything alright?"

Clearing his throat, "Yes. Everything's cool," but averted his eyes from her.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, I don't mean to pry but something's not right."

"No. Everything's fine, Ga Eul. Don't worry. Is the sandwich good?" He pointed to the bread on her plate, trying to change the subject.

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

Woo Bin sighed heavily. He forgot that the woman in front of him was perceptive and sometimes a mind-reader.

"Ji Hye… she left me."

She gasped and immediately covered her mouth.

"Woo Bin Sunbae? When? How? Why?"

"Last night." He did not have the heart to tell her the reasons.

Her eyes widened.

"And you still came to the school? Woo Bin Sunbae, you should go to her. Now."

"But Yi Yeun and Ga In need me."

"Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hye is more important. You have to go to her. Get her back."

Woo Bin was still looking at his cup of green tea.

"Do you want me to talk to her? No. Let me talk to her. Oh, I feel guilty."

"No, Ga Eul. I… I'll go to her. Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Woo Bin Sunbae. Go! Go now."

And he quickly rushed out before it was too late.

Ga Eul watched him ran out of the café. Her heart suddenly felt heavy. She was guilt-laden. If her observations and gut-feelings were correct, her twin was majorly the reason why Ji Hye and Woo Bin Sunbae were in this situation. She did not fail to notice the changes in Ji Hye these past few months. She was not blind of the frowns on Ji Hye's face every time Woo Bin Sunbae played with her children. She was not cold-hearted to not understand the underlying messages in Ji Hye's words whenever Woo Bin Sunbae came to their house at the children's requests. There were so many occasions where Woo Bin Sunbae and Ji Hye had to cancel their plans and dates because of the children.

She always reminded Yi Yeun and Ga In not to disturb Uncle Woo Bin. Sure, he was their 'father' now but he also had a life of his own, and Ji Hye. She had feared about this the moment Woo Bin agreed to adopt the children. She was not a person who thinks ill of another but in this such complex matter, she was afraid of Ji Hye's reactions. Yes, Ji Hye was a kind and warm person but as a woman, Ga Eul knew that this situation with Woo Bin and her twin was not going to be easily accepted by Ji Hye or any other woman for that matter.

She would need to talk to Ji Hye.

* * *

Woo Bin sped to Ji Hye's apartment after her secretary told him that she did not come to work.

"What… How did you get in?"

"This is practically my apartment too, remember." The code number to the place was the combination of their birthdates.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to go to the school?" Her voice was venomous.

"I made a mistake for not chasing after you last night."

She backed up when he got closer.

"Get out, Song Woo Bin. I don't want you here. We're through. Go back to your children."

He trapped her between him and the wall.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Ji Hye but please give me another chance to prove that I love you more. Please don't do this to me, to you, to us. You can't break up with me. I won't allow it."

Tears rushed down her pale cheeks. Her fists continued to hit his chest and arms.

"I'm tired of feeling unsecured and jealous, Woo Bin. I don't want to live with these feelings anymore."

"Then don't be. Don't be unsecured and jealous. There's no reason to be."

"What's your guarantee that you won't neglect me?"

"I will never neglect you, Ji Hye. After all these times, haven't you understand me at all?" He gently caressed the contour of her face.

"Don't blame it on me, Woo Bin."

"All I ask is for you to trust me. Have faith in me."

"I don't know. I'm afraid. What if you…" suddenly she harshly pushed him away and bolted to the bathroom.

"Ji Hye?"

To his surprise, she threw up non-stop.

"Ji Hye, are you sick?" He rubbed her back up and down.

Once she was done emptying the content of her stomach, she stood up and rinsed her mouth. Teary-eyes, she stared at him through the mirror. His expression sent a wave of shock through her body. He looked genuinely worried and concerned.

"I'm pregnant, Woo Bin."

"What?" He staggered backward.

"How…"

"Two months."

"Two… two months?"

He embraced her tightly but she pushed him back.

"Ji Hye?" He was hurt.

"I can't do us anymore, Woo Bin."

"Ji Hye!"

"You didn't answer my question last night."

"I thought…"

"I can't be with you if you can't decide between them and us, Woo Bin." She placed a hand over her stomach.

"But I love you more, Ji Hye and… now, this baby… our baby…"

"Please leave me alone."

"Ji Hye, please. Don't push me away. Let me show you that I love you."

"Please, Woo Bin. You know where the door is."

* * *

"Ga Eul?"

"Ji Hye."

Ga Eul sat across Ji Hye. The latter was surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Your secretary said you're expecting a client in an hour. I'll be quick."

Ji Hye straightened her posture.

"Woo Bin Sunbae is a mess without you."

Ji Hye pretended that she did not hear it.

"He misses you badly."

Ji Hye cleared her throat.

"He loves you very much. He really does."

The woman across Ga Eul fidgeted in her seat.

"More than he loves my children."

Her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry if my children and I are the cause of this. Please, forgive us. I hope you don't hate Woo Bin Sunbae. As long as I can remember, Woo Bin Sunbae has always been a kind and caring man. He can't help it. He has a big heart."

Ga Eul smiled at Ji Hye. She could see that the latter's eyes were getting teary. Ga Eul reached for Ji Hye's hands.

"I know that you still love him, Ji Hye. You and I, we believe in soulmates. You believe that once you have found your soulmate, you will never let him go because if you do, you will regret it for the rest of your life. He is your soulmate, Ji Hye and you know it but you are afraid now because of my children and me. I am truly sorry for that."

Tears trailed down Ji Hye's cheeks.

"But you also need to trust him, Ji Hye. He's a man of his words. I promise you that my children and I will not be between you and him. Please accept him back, Ji Hye."

"I… I'm afraid… your children, you…"

Ga Eul exhaled deeply and leaned back.

"You don't have to be afraid, Ji Hye. As I've said earlier, my children and I won't be of any disturbance after this. If it really bothers you about the children being his adopted kids, I can ask Woo Bin Sunbae to annul it."

"Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul looked straight into the woman's eyes. She was serious. She did not want her children to be the cause of Woo Bin and Ji Hye's break-up. She did not want them to be the reason of Woo Bin's and Ji Hye's misery.

"I… "

"Ji Hye, do you know why I never use the word "late husband" or "late Yi Jeong" when I talked about him?"

Ji Hye shook her head.

"Because for me, he's always here with me. He lives in here." She patted over her heart and smile.

"He's my soulmate; before, now and after. Forever. For eternity. I love him very very much. There's no one for me but him. Yes, there are a number of guys who tried to court me even though I come with three small but naughty baggage."

She paused and laughed at the thoughts of her children.

"But my heart is closed for anyone else. My heart is only for my husband, my Yi Jeong. He's waiting for me up there, Ji Hye. If I remarry and the world comes to an end, who do you think will be my husband in heaven? Yi Jeong or the new man?"

"I… I've never thought of that."

Ga Eul's lips curved to a smile.

"I want Yi Jeong to be my only husband in heaven."

Ji Hye slowly nodded.

"So you don't have to worry about Woo Bin Sunbae falling for me, Ji Hye. Besides, he won't. Do you know why? Because he loves you."

Ga Eul looked at Ji Hye with great fondness.

"And he loves the little one in you there too." She pointed to Ji Hye's stomach.

"Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Yes, Woo Bin Sunbae told me. Congratulations, Ji Hye. You should see his eyes sparked brightly when he talked about you and the baby but he's hurt now because you're not there with him."

Ga Eul looked at her wristwatch.

"I've taken a lot of your time. I'm sorry again for all my children and my wrongdoings to you but please think about what I said. Thank you, Ji Hye. Goodbye."

Ji Hye was surprised when Ga Eul went around the table to hug her.

 **Twenty two months later**

"Good morning, Yi Jeong. How are you?"

She gently placed a small bouquet of red and white roses on the white marble slab. A smile sealed permanently on his face.

"Ga In and Yi Yeun send their Hello and love. They're at school. I'm here with In Jeong."

"Appa, annyeong Appa." The three-year old cute boy bowed and touched the picture on the tomb stone. Ga Eul patted his shoulder and smiled with great love and affection.

They then sat on a small mat that Ga Eul had placed on the ground. A big beach umbrella protected them from the sun.

"Sweetheart, do you have anything interesting to share with Appa?"

"Yes, Omma." The boy pulled out a piece of paper from a bag next to Omma.

"Appa, do you like it? In Jeong drew this yesterday," showing the paper to Appa's picture. It was a colorful sketch of the whole family; Omma, Appa, Hyung, Noona and him, holding hands in front of a house. There was a large tree next to the house and the yellow and orange sun shone brightly between two blue clouds.

"Look, Appa. We are all a happy family."

"Yi Jeong, In Jeong likes to draw. Sometimes in the twin's exercise books. You should see their red angry faces." She paused to smile at the little boy and tenderly caressed his chubby dimpled cheeks.

"He has also started to show interest in clays. We went to your studio last weekend to do some pottery."

"Appa. May In Jeong use Appa's… Appa's… Omma, what is that thing called?" He twirled his finger, making circular shapes, earning a small laugh from Ga Eul.

"Spinning wheel, Sweetheart."

"Yes, spinning wheel. Appa, may In Jeong use Appa's spinning wheel?"

"Omma am sure Appa wouldn't mind. In fact, Appa will be very happy."

"Thank you, Appa, Omma."

The mother and her youngest son continued to share stories about Ga In, Yi Yeun, themselves, Harabeoji and Halmoni, and their friends. Occasionally, laughter broke out when something funny tickled their bones.

Half an hour later, tugging at Omma's dress, "Omma, In Jeong am hungry. In Jeong want milk."

Ga Eul then prepared the milk and In Jeong quickly laid on her lap. She gently patted her son's arm and slowly rocked him as he drank his milk. The little boy played with Omma's hair as he looked at Appa's picture.

"Yi Jeong," when she saw that In Jeong was slowly drifting to sleep.

"I am trying to be strong for our children. I'm trying to give them the best childhood and education. But… most of the times I am weak and lost without you here with me. Ga In and Yi Yeun are growing up and I can see how they miss you and hoping that you are here with them, answering things that only an Appa can."

Shoulders started to shake.

"Yi Jeong, I know I said that I'm letting you go but I… I can't. I… I'm sorry to be this weak, Yi Jeong."

She wiped the falling tears with the back of her hand.

"No. I must be strong. You wouldn't want me to be weak. I must be strong. I have your love to keep me alive for our children. I promise you this, Yi Jeong. As long as my heart keeps beating, I will forever remember and miss you. From you, I've found my life and for me, you are my true love."

She gently kissed the sleeping In Jeong's forehead.

"Yi Jeong, please know that what was written for you is the best for me. Yes, it hurt so much that it was you who had to suffer the illness but because of it, I was able to show you how much I love you and I was given the chance to try and be the best wife and mother; to care for you until your last breath. I love every single second of my life with you."

She carefully leaned forward to touch his smiling picture on the tomb.

"Yi Jeong, those will be my memories, forever. Being with you was the most beautiful in my life. Know that it will not be easy for me to leave and forget our times together, and I don't want to forget those times. They are deeply and eternally etched in here, as the most precious, _"_ A palm rested over her heart.

"I love you, So Yi Jeong. Always and forever."

Ga Eul closed her eyes and imagined him next to her. She could see him smiling that heart-melting smile of his. A smile curved up, washing away the sadness from her heart.

"Ga Eul…"

… and Yi Jeong's face faded away. She turned to look at the source of the voice.

"Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"I thought I'd see you here." Hands in the pocket, he approached the young mother and son. He bowed a little to the man in the picture. "And how are you today, Casanova?"

A sweet smile form on her lips at his tease.

Woo Bin then sat down and gently touched the little boy's cheek. "In Jeong must be tired."

"Woo Bin Sunbae, watch out for the drool." Laughing, Ga Eul wiped away the drool with a handkerchief.

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost an hour."

"Are you going soon?"

"After this little guy wakes up."

Woo Bin nodded in understanding.

"Were you from the office, Woo Bin Sunbae?"

"Yes. Couldn't concentrate on work, so I figured I'd come here. I miss my best friend."

Ga Eul held her breath and chased away the building tears. She missed her husband very much, too.

In silence, both then watched the picture of the man whom they loved very much.

Some moments later, In Jeong moved on her lap.

"Uncle…" Though still sleepy, the boy sat up and grinned happily at Woo Bin. He then stood up and went to sit on his Uncle's lap.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you?" Woo Bin ruffled his jet black hair. In Jeong looked more and more like Yi Jeong.

"Uncle, I'm hungry."

"Oh? It's almost 11. Still too early for lunch. Didn't you have breakfast?"

The little boy nodded. "Kimbap and mandoo and rice."

"And you just finished a bottle of milk, In Jeong," added Omma.

"But I'm still hungry, Omma."

"OK then. Let's go for early lunch. Uncle is hungry too. How about we go to your Appa's favorite restaurant?"

In Jeong jumped up from Woo Bin's lap and clapped his hand. Woo Bin and Ga Eul just laughed at his excitement. She then packed up their things.

"In Jeong," Ga Eul pointed to the picture.

The little boy then took his drawing and put it on the marble slab. He used a small white stone to pin the paper down. He then bowed.

"Appa, In Jeong are going to lunch with Omma and Uncle Woo Bin. In Jeong will come again tomorrow, Appa. Wait for In Jeong, OK? Goodbye, Appa." He then kissed the picture.

"I'll see you again, bro."

In Jeong took Woo Bin's hand and left.

"Yi Jeong, be good OK? I love you, Yi Jeong. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't flirt with the angels, do you hear me? Bye, my love," and blew a kiss.

"In Jeong, wait up for Omma."

In Jeong and Woo Bin stopped and waited until Omma caught up to them.

They then walked to their cars.

"Woo Bin Sunbae, how are Ji Hye and baby Da-Eun? Your handsome Ha Neul?"

"Oh, they are fine. Her parents are at our place. Hey, she asked when you and the kids are coming to visit. She can't wait to show our cute pretty Da-Eun to the kids."

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
